


Learn to love again

by DreamerEmma



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom
Genre: Bottom Louis, Intersex, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Mpreg, Mpreg Louis, Top Harry Styles
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 00:02:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12593528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamerEmma/pseuds/DreamerEmma
Summary: Louis był interseksualnym nastolatkiem zakochanym w swoim nauczycielu w liceum. Starszy o kilka lat Harry nie potrafił oprzeć się uroczemu młodzieńcowi. Krótki, aczkolwiek burzliwy romans kończy się ciążą Tomlinsona i zniknięciem Stylesa, który z dnia na dzień porzuca pracę w szkole i wyjeżdża. Siedem lat później spotykają się, gdy syn Louisa idzie do nowej szkoły, a jego wychowawcą zostaje sam Harry Styles.





	Learn to love again

– Nie powinniśmy, Louis – powiedział Harry, siedząc przed chłopakiem w wynajmowanym mieszkaniu. I mimo iż Tomlinson był jego uczniem i nie powinien myśleć o nim w innych kategoriach, teraz cieszył się, że są ze sobą tak blisko. Miał ochotę go całować, pieścić i uczyć nowych rzeczy jak na nauczyciela przystało.

– Nikt się nie dowie – szepnął siedemnastoletni brunet, wsuwając dłonie pod koszulkę dwudziestotrzylatka. Pragnął go od pierwszego dnia, gdy ten przyszedł na zastępstwo, by potem stać się zwykłym nauczycielem i mijać go na korytarzu każdego pieprzonego dnia, marząc o pocałunku i szarpaniu tych loków podczas seksu.

– Jak się dowiedzą, to wywalą mnie z pracy.

– Spokojnie, kochanie – szepnął, nachylając się do pocałunku.

Strach mieszał się z uczuciem podniecenia, a w pokoju niewielkiej kawalerki robiło się coraz bardziej gorąco. Louis łapczywie wpijał się w wargi mężczyzny, który prędko zaczął go rozbierać. Nawet tutaj chciał dominować i niemo dał Tomlinsonowi do zrozumienia, że ma przed nim klęknąć na podłodze i pokazać czego nauczył się z innymi chłopcami. W końcu chwycił z szuflady lubrykant, gdy i Lou był gotowy do kolejnego etapu. Obaj pragnęli poczuć się w sobie i zatracić w chwili. Louis rozkoszował się każdym pchnięciem i dawał upust swoim emocjom pod postacią głośnych jęków. Po dłuższej chwili zdziwił się, gdy Styles wycofał się z niego i położył na plecach.

– Chodź do mnie – szepnął, a młodzieniec z uśmiechem go dosiadł.

Orgazm nadchodził z każdą kolejną chwilą, a Harry wbijał paznokcie w biodra kochanka. Ten w końcu przytulił się do jego torsu i pracował jedynie dolną częścią ciała.

– Mówiłem, że jestem dobry – szepnął, widząc, jak twarz Stylesa wykrzywia się w przypływie przyjemności. – Powiedz jak bardzo dobry.

– Cholernie dobry.

 

 

❣️

 

 

– Musimy wstawać, Teddy – powiedział Louis, odsłaniając zasłony w zielonym pokoju syna. Październikowa pogoda nie zachwycała i znowu padał deszcz. Ciemne chmury nad Londynem nie zachęcały do wstawania z łóżka, więc siedmiolatek znowu był niezadowolony. – Leć do łazienki, a ja zrobię śniadanie.

– Tatoooo.

– Dzisiaj przychodzi nowy nauczyciel, pamiętasz? – Prędko zmienił temat, by uniknąć narzekania.

– Tatusiu...

– Kocham cię, Ed, ale nie możemy zostać w domku. Ja mam pracę, ty szkołę, musisz nauczyć się literek, żeby czytać z babcią książki.

– Nie kochasz mnie.

– Bez takich szantaży, idziemy do łazienki. Zanieść cię? No dawaj brzuch! – powiedział, odkrywając syna i zaczynając poranne łaskotki.

Pokój wypełnił się śmiechem, a kwadrans później obaj siedzieli w kuchni i jedli śniadanie. Mały Edward jak najęty mówił o nowym nauczycielu, który przychodził za ich poprzednią wychowawczynię. Droga do szkoły była pełna kałuż, a Tomlinson musiał pilnować syna, by ten po nich nie skakał. Mimo niebieskich kaloszy on mógł być pewien, że to skończyłoby się mokrymi spodniami i przymusem przebrania, a na to nie miał czasu, bo musiał pędzić do pracy. Obaj weszli do szkoły z innymi uczniami i prędko odnaleźli odpowiednią klasę. Louis poczuł, jak jego serce się zatrzymuje, gdy zobaczył tak dobrze znane mu loki.

Nie, Louis, chwila – pomyślał.

Mężczyzna witający się z dziećmi zauważył ich dopiero po chwili, a jego uśmiech wolno zszedł z twarzy.

– Tato! – głos Eda wyrwał Louisa ze wgapiania się w nowego nauczyciela.

– Słucham, synku – powiedział, kucając i łapiąc chłopca za ramiona.

– Przyjedziesz po mnie?

– Tak, kochanie, dzisiaj ja po ciebie przyjadę. Tatuś cię kocha. – Pocałował go.

– Ja ciebie też, tatusiu!

Ed pomachał ojcu na pożegnanie, gdy ten prędko chciał wyjść z klasy. Nie miał zamiaru witać się z nowym nauczycielem. Jakoś nie mógł tak po prostu podejść do niego i powiedzieć „Hej, jestem Louis Tomlinson, pamiętasz mnie? Przespaliśmy się osiem lat temu, a to twój syn, chcesz być rodziną?".

Siedząc w aucie, patrzył na swoje zaciśnięte na kierownicy ręce i zastanawiał się co zrobić. Zabrać Eda z tej szkoły i zapisać do innej? Przecież to zniszczy jego mały świat i wprowadzi tylko chaos do jego życia. A Louis robił wszystko, żeby panował spokój, a Ted nie odczuł brakującego rodzica.

 

 

❣️

 

 

Harry wstrzymał oddech na widok mężczyzny, który tylko przez chwilę był obecny w jego nowej klasie. Tak bardzo kogoś mu przypominał. Kogoś, kogo nie mógł wyrzucić z głowy przez wiele miesięcy. Kogoś, przez kogo musiał porzucić swoje dotychczasowe życie i na gwałt wynosić się z miasta. Kogoś, przez kogo miał poważną rozmowę z dyrektorem, bo dotarły do niego plotki o romansie. Kogoś, kogo tak bardzo kochał i właśnie z miłości odszedł.

Wziął głęboki oddech, przenosząc wzrok na siedmiolatka przyprowadzonego przez bruneta. Miał tak samo ciemne i delikatnie kręcone włosy. Teraz siedział przy koledze i opowiadał mu o weekendzie z dziadkami w zoo. Dzwonek informujący o rozpoczęciu zajęć wyrwał go z zamyślenia. Zaprosił wszystkich do kółka, mówiąc, że chciałby wszystkich lepiej poznać.

– Mam na imię Harry i od dzisiaj będę was uczył. Uwielbiam muzykę i książki. Teraz ty. – Podał piłkę dalej, objaśniając zasady zabawy.

Chłopiec przedstawił się jako Seth i zaczął opowiadać o nowym szczeniaku, którego dostał. Dzieciaki chętnie opowiadały o swoich rodzicach czy ulubionych czynnościach. Jedne lubiły rysować, inne grać w piłkę.

– Ja... ja jestem Ed i... – powiedział chłopiec przyprowadzony przez Louisa. Był nieśmiały i patrzył na Harry'ego nie wiedząc co powiedzieć.

– O, proszę. Moje drugie imię to Edward. – Styles uśmiechnął się.

– I mieszkam z tatą Lou. I byłem w sobotę w zoo, a na święta chciałbym pieska, ale tato mówi, że Mikołaj nie ma piesków w fabryce zabawek.

– Mikołaj nie istnieje! – powiedziała dziewczynka, która wydawała się Harry'emu przemądrzała.

– Istnieje, Samantho.

– Moja mama mówi, że...

– O Mikołaju porozmawiamy później, dobrze?

Wolał przerwać dyskusję niż niszczyć dzieciom dzieciństwo. Ed posmutniał, oddając piłkę.

– Porozmawiaj z tatusiem o piesku, a może Mikołaj znajdzie coś dla ciebie w swojej fabryce – powiedział Harry, uśmiechając się do chłopca siedzącego idealnie naprzeciwko. Pokiwał główką, nie dodając nic więcej.

Reszta dzieci prześcigała się w coraz to lepszych zabawkach, nadal drążąc temat Mikołaja. Styles chciał zmienić temat, bo nie chciał, żeby te nadal wierzące dzieci właśnie teraz miały załamywany świat. Porozmawiali jeszcze jedną lekcję, by potem uczyć się literek i pisania. Na dłuższej przerwie Harry przeglądał dokumenty uczniów, by sprawdzić dane o Edzie. W polu „rodzice" był wpisany jedynie Louis Tomlinson i to jego numer podany był w polu „kontakt". Obok w numerach awaryjnych podane były numery dziadków.

– Otworzy mi pan? – usłyszał za sobą i zauważył Eda z butelką soku.

– Jasne. – Uśmiechnął się.

– Mikołaj naprawdę nie istnieje? – zapytał smutno, gdy odbierał odkręcone już picie.

– Istnieje, Ed. Mikołaj istnieje od wielu lat i każdemu z nas przynosi prezenty. Co dostałeś rok temu?

– Taki super samochód na pilota! – powiedział radośnie. – Ale piesków już nie mieli, bo tato mi mówił.

– Pewnie się nie urodziły albo Mikołaj chciał zostawić dla siebie.

– Tata mówił, że nie można dawać piesków, bo to żywe zwierzęta, a nie zabawki.

– Twój tatuś musi być bardzo mądrym człowiekiem.

– Dlatego pracuje z komputerem. – Uśmiechnął się i odwrócił na pięcie, by odejść.

Godziny w szkole mijały naprawdę szybko i przyjemniej niż w starszych klasach za czasów, gdy jeszcze uczył nastolatków. Z nimi były wieczne problemy, a małe dzieci są takie żądne wiedzy. Chętnie przepisywały literki i robiły szlaczki. Potem czytaliśmy na głos książkę, a ja cieszyłem się, że panuje względna cisza poza kilkoma szmerami.

Około trzeciej byli bliscy skończenia zajęć, a Harry pytał, jak minął dzień. Dzieciaki były nim zachwycone, a on był z siebie dumny. Jednak widział ich radość w oczach, gdy zajęcia się skończyły i wreszcie zobaczyli rodziców czy opiekunów.

Louis nie chciał jechać do szkoły. Bał się. Bał się widoku. Bał się, że mogą wrócić uczucia. Miłość, tęsknota, albo właśnie żal i nienawiść, a wtedy robił się sarkastyczny i wredny. Bał się również, że Harry go zaczepi i będzie chciał porozmawiać. A on dawno zakończył ten etap i nie miał zamiaru do niego wracać.

– Tata! – usłyszał, gdy wszedł do klasy. Ed właśnie przebierał buty i machał do bruneta.

– Jak było?

– Pan Harry jest super!

– Tak?

– Bardzo! A wiesz co?

– Opowiesz mi w aucie, okej? Musimy jechać jeszcze na zakupy.

– Mhm.

Harry patrzył, jak Louis przebiera syna i zastanawiał się, czy do niego podejść. Mężczyzna wyglądał zupełnie inaczej niż za licealnych czasów i czasem zastanawiał się, czy to nie zbieżność nazwisk. Jednak imię jego matki również pamiętał, bo była dla niego bardzo miła, chociaż nie wiedziała, co tak naprawdę łączyło jej syna z nauczycielem.

– Dzień dobry – powiedział, w końcu podchodząc i wymuszając uśmiech.

– To pan Harry, tato – odezwał się Ed z uśmiechem.

– Dzień dobry. – Louis był zmuszony do uśmiechu. Jego oczy od razu spojrzały w oczy, które pamiętał tak dokładnie. Zielone, które zmieniały się pod wpływem światła, nabierając lekko żółtego i brązowego odcienia. Ed był ich mieszanką. Miał zielono-niebieskie oczy, które trudno było określić. Wielu mówiło, że jest wykapanym tatą, ale gdyby wiedzieli, kto jest drugim ojcem, to z pewnością mówiliby o podobieństwie do Harry'ego.

– Jestem Harry Styles. – Wyciągnął rękę w jego stronę, gdy ten wstał.

– Louis Tomlinson. – Odwzajemnił gest i poczuł delikatne uściśnięcie.

– Tato, muszę siku jeszcze.

– Nie wytrzymasz do domu?

– Nie.

– Iść z tobą?

– Dam radę. – Uśmiechnął się dumnie, bo przecież jest dużym chłopcem.

– To idź, ja poczekam – westchnął.

Czuł się niezręcznie i nie wiedział co zrobić. Zaczął zbierać rzeczy syna i chciał opuścić klasę.

– Zmieniłeś się, Louis – usłyszał, a jego serce zatrzymało się wraz z oddechem.

– Słucham? – Chciał udawać kogoś innego. Chciał udawać, że nigdy wcześniej się nie spotkali.

– Myślałeś, że cię nie poznam, prawda?

– Nie wiem, o co panu chodzi.

– O nic. Przepraszam. Ma pan rację – westchnął cicho i dodał krótkie: – Do widzenia.

Harry wyszedł z sali i skierował się do pokoju dla nauczycieli, gdzie musiał zostawić kilka rzeczy. Tak naprawdę nie wiedział co dalej powiedzieć. To był Louis. Ten Louis, którego nie mógł zapomnieć, a teraz nie wiedział jak z nim rozmawiać.

Dzwoniący telefon wyrwał go z zamyślenia. Na ekranie wyświetlało się imię jego narzeczonego i wieloletniego partnera życiowego, z którym niedawno wynajął uroczy domek na przedmieściach Londynu.

– Tak, skarbie? – powiedział, odbierając. Przyjemny głos Mitcha sprawił, że ten uśmiechnął się, pakując swoje rzeczy do torby.

– Już koniec?

– Tak, właśnie się pakuję i jadę do domu.

– A jak było?

– Super, dzieciaki są cudowne.

– Cieszę się, kochanie.

– Co chcesz na kolację?

– Nie wiem, może zarezerwujemy stolik w restauracji i uczcimy pierwszy dzień w pracy?

– Jasne, brzmi nieźle.

Pożegnali się krótkim wyznaniem miłości i Harry opuścił szkołę. Wsiadając do czarnego Range Rovera, planował wieczór z ukochanym. Pięć lat związku, a oni nadal czuli tę samą pasję do siebie co na samym początku. Rok temu w wakacje Mitch oświadczył się Stylesowi. Spędzali urlop na Bali, gdzie jeden z wieczorów zakończył się kolacją na plaży i „Wyjdziesz za mnie?". Harry zupełnie się tego nie spodziewał, ale pragnął tego od długiego czasu. Chciał stabilności, którą Mitchell był w stanie mu zapewnić. Agencja nieruchomości, którą zarządzał, przynosiła naprawdę dobre zyski i Styles mógł sobie pozwolić na krótkie bezrobocie. Był zmęczony nastolatkami i wykłócaniem się z nimi czy proszeniem o ciszę na lekcjach. Po odejściu z pracy miał czas na nabranie sił, przemyślenie swojego życia i zastanowienia się czego pragnie w życiu. Wtedy uświadomił sobie, jak bardzo kocha uczyć, ale brakowało mu poczucia satysfakcji. Dlatego zdecydował się na naukę w podstawówce, gdzie dzieci chętnie przyswajały wiedzę i nie narzekały na każdy test czy wypracowanie.

Uśmiechnął się na samo wspomnienie zaręczyn i spojrzał na swój pierścionek. Szeroka obrączka z małym diamentem tkwiła na jego palcu. W środku była wygrawerowana data i pochyłe „Powiedziałem Mitchowi „tak"". Kochał go za takie gesty. I nie tylko. Kochał go za śniadanie do łóżka, za pomoc przy sprawdzaniu testów, za wymyślanie zabaw dla dzieci, za kupowanie mu książek, za wspólne chodzenie do kina czy teatru, nawet gdy Mitchell pracował dłużej, za pocałunki i SMSy na dzień dobry i dobranoc. Kochał go za przeszłość, teraźniejszość i przyszłość, którą planowali.

Wybrał numer ich ulubionej restauracji i poprosił o rezerwację na ósmą. Będąc w domu, nakarmił dwa koty zaadoptowane trzy lata temu i poszedł pod prysznic. Pijąc kawę, rozmawiał z mamą, która z niecierpliwością czekała na informacje od syna o pierwszym dniu pracy. Kobieta była dumna z drogi zawodowej obranej przez syna i wspierała go w każdej decyzji. Kochała Mitcha jak własnego syna i nie mogła doczekać się ślubu tej dwójki.

 

 

❣️

 

 

– Tato, a wiesz, co powiedział pan Harry? – powiedział Ed kolejny raz podczas pobytu w sklepie. Lou miał serdecznie dość tematu Stylesa, ale czuł, że to nie skończy się tak szybko.

– No słucham.

– Powiedział, że jesteś bardzo mądry!

– A to dlaczego?

– Bo powiedziałem, że powiedziałeś, że Mikołaj nie ma psów, bo to zwierzęta, a nie zabawki. I Sam mnie dzisiaj wkurwiła.

– Edwardzie! – Louis mówił jego imię tylko w wyjątkowych sytuacjach. A przekleństwa z ust jego siedmioletniego syna były właśnie takimi sytuacjami.

– Wkurzyła?

– Jedno przekleństwo, a telewizora nie włączysz przez miesiąc.

– Tato...

– No słucham, czym zdenerwowała cię Sam.

– Powiedziała, że Mikołaj nie istnieje. A istnieje, prawda, tato?

Louis nie wiedział jak powiedzieć synowi prawdę o Mikołaju, więc przekładał to z roku na rok, podrzucając prezenty pod choinkę. Kiwnął głową, nie mówiąc nic więcej, a jego syn ciągnął temat.

– A nie mógłbyś mu pomóc z pieskiem?

– Mamy za małe mieszkanie na pieska.

– A na kotka?

– Też mamy za małe mieszkanie.

– A na fretkę? Seth ma fretkę i jest fajna.

– Też mamy za małe mieszkanie, Teddy. Możemy mieć chomika, ale musisz się nim opiekować.

– Ale z chomikiem nie wyjdę na dwór – powiedział smutno.

Tomlinson nie powiedział nic więcej. Ed prosił o zwierzaka na każdą możliwą okazję – urodziny, święta, inne okazje, gdy ktoś zapytał go, co chciałby dostać. Czasem chciał się ugiąć i sprawić jakiegoś futrzaka, ale bał się, że Ted szybko się nim znudzi i ten zostanie porzucony i to właśnie Louis będzie musiał się nim zajmować.

– Mogę? – głos wyrwał go z zamyślenia. Spojrzał na chłopca, który trzymał opakowanie wafelków.

– Dwa dziennie.

Kiwnął głową, wrzucając słodycze do koszyka. Wracając do domu, rozmawiali o zoo, w którym byli w weekend. Będąc w domu, Louis przygotowywał obiad i pomagał Tedowi w zadaniu. Musiał namalować rodzinę, a potem przepisać kilka literek i pokolorować obrazki.

– Tato, a ty miałeś kiedyś dziewczynę? – usłyszał, a pytanie go zadziwiło. Kiedy pojawiało się pytanie o mamę, ale potem Edowi zostało wyjaśnione, że nie zawsze mężczyzna gustuje w kobietach.

– Nie, kochanie, jestem gejem.

– A chłopaka?

Przed oczami stanął mu Harry. Czy mógł go nazwać chłopakiem? Nie, z pewnością nie. Jednak przed tym było kilka młodzieńczych miłości.

– Tak.

– Dużo?

– Skąd takie pytania?

– Bo Seth mówił, że jego mama znowu ma nowego chłopaka i go nie lubi.

– Na pewno go polubi.

– Nie, bo jest głupi.

– Nie można tak mówić o innych ludziach, Ted. Zwłaszcza o nieznajomych.

– Wiem. To dużo?

– Nie, kochanie, niedużo. A ty masz dziewczynę?

– Dziewczyny są głupie.

– Nie mów tak.

– Chujowe!

– Kurwa, Ed! Powiedziałem coś! – Louis zdenerwował się postawą syna. – Nie ma dzisiaj wafelków.

– Tato! – jęknął. – Przepraszam! Już nie będę! Tato!

– Powiedziałem coś.

– Sam przekląłeś! Nie ma dzisiaj wafelka!

– Okej.

– I wrzucasz piątkę do słoika! I nie oglądasz telewizji!

– Nie zapędzaj się, mały.

– Tato!

– Jestem twoim ojcem. Już pokolorowałeś? – zmienił temat, podchodząc i patrząc na kartkę.

– Przepraszam, tato.

– Jeszcze tutaj czerwony. – Wskazał na odpowiednie miejsce.

– A mogę tego wafelka? Tylko dzisiaj! I jednego.

– Powiedziałem już.

– To niesprawiedliwe.

– Sprawiedliwe. Ile razy ci mówiłem, że masz nie przeklinać?

– Wujek też przeklina i na niego nie krzyczysz. I ty też przeklinasz.

– Ale ja jestem dorosły, a ty jesteś dzieckiem.

– Ale tatusiu... proszę. – Wydął wargę, robiąc minę szczeniaczka.

Louis zajął krzesło, by mieć twarz na poziomie dziecka tak, jak opisywali to w podręcznikach psychologicznych. Dziecko nie mogło czuć presji od dorosłego, który się nachyla.

– Nie można przeklinać, bo to bardzo nieładne. Tak jak nie można bić dzieci, czy ja cię biję?

– Nie.

– A czy ty przeklinasz?

– Wymknęło mi się, już nie będę. Proszę.

Louis westchnął kolejny raz. Płaczliwy wzrok jego syna zawsze na niego działał i tym razem też nie umiał się oprzeć.

– Dobrze, ale usłyszę to jeszcze raz, to wyrzucamy konsolę i nie oglądamy telewizji.

– Ale wafelka mogę?

– Po obiedzie.

Ed wrócił do zadania, a Lou w spokoju mógł dokończyć obiad. Potem chłopiec z radością dostał obiecanego wafelka i mógł wyjść przed dom na huśtawkę. Louis rozsiadł się w salonie z kubkiem gorącej kawy i miał chwilę dla siebie i książki, którą ostatnio czytał. Jednak jego myśli krążyły wokół Stylesa, gdy przez okno patrzył na chłopca. Zastanawiał się, czy gdyby prawda wyszła na jaw teraz to, czy Harry przejąłby część obowiązków, czy raczej unikał tematu i znowu zniknął z jego życia. A gdyby dowiedział się wtedy to co? Teraz byliby po ślubie, mieli większy dom i drugie dziecko z adopcji, bo po operacji Louis już nie jest w stanie zajść w ciążę? Zresztą nienawidził wtedy swojego ciała. Był zagadką medyczną, hitem w szkole i wśród znajomych. Gdy skończył piętnaście lat, ludzie dowiedzieli się, że jest interseksualny. Nazywali go potworem, babą, podczłowiekiem. Przecież nieczęsto spotyka się mężczyznę, który ma macicę, hello! Nienawidził swojego ciała podczas przebierania na wf, nienawidził pytań typu „Ale czekaj, masz penisa i waginę?" i nie wiedział, czy ludzie chcą zobaczyć, czy co. Ze zdenerwowaniem tłumaczył, że nie można mieć tego i tego, a po prostu jego sperma nie zawiera plemników i ma macicę. Wiedział, że po osiemnastce chce operację, ale tuż przed nią przytrafił mu się Edward. Nienawidził siebie przez dziewięć miesięcy, by potem przeżyć cesarskie cięcie i zakochać się w niewinnej istotce, która teraz mówi, że „dziewczyny są chujowe".

– Tato! – podekscytowany głos chłopca wyrwał go z zamyślenia. – Widziałem wiewiórkę! Taką prawdziwą! U nas na drzewie!

– Pewnie robi zapasy na zimę.

– Chodź zobaczyć!

– Jest zimno, wracaj już do domu.

– No tato, chodź! Weź koc i chodź. – Nakrył ojca białym kocem, jednocześnie przynosząc do domu błoto.

– Boże, Ed, znowu muszę odkurzać.

– Oj tam, chodź.

Tomlinson okrył się grubym materiałem i wyszedł za synem na malutkie podwórko. Było ciemno i okolicę oświetlała jedynie lampa przy dachu i ta uliczna niedaleko.

– No widzisz, spóźniłeś się! – powiedział Ed z wyrzutem.

– Jutro zobaczę. Chodź do domu, zimno jest.

– To się ubierz – mruknął zdenerwowany, wchodząc do domu i idąc do korytarza.

– Słyszę to, Ed.

Z każdym dniem zauważał, jak jego syn się zmienia i nie miał pojęcia czy to już bunt nastolatka, czy po prostu odziedziczył po nim najgorsze cechy.

Chłopiec oglądał bajkę, a Louis nie mógł się doczekać, gdy położy go spać. Marzyła mu się długa kąpiel i właśnie dlatego kochał to mieszkanie – za wannę mimo malutkiej łazienki. Tuż po ósmej przygotowywał syna do spania i czytał mu bajkę. To był ich rytuał od zawsze – nawet gdy Ed był jeszcze zbyt mały, by zrozumieć fabułę, Louis czytał mu najrozmaitsze książki. Teraz przeżywali akcję na morzu wraz z dwoma piratami, którzy walczyli o zaginiony skarb.

– Tato, a czy ja też mogę być kiedyś piratem?

– Możesz być, kim tylko chcesz, kochanie.

– Nauczycielem też? Takim jak pan Harry?

– Nawet nauczycielem.

Dziesięć minut później w pokoju panowała cisza, a on w spokoju z niego wychodził. Z radością nalewał gorącej wody do wanny i wina do kieliszka. Uwielbiał takie domowe spa w kryzysowych sytuacjach. A dzisiejszy dzień nie należał do najlepszych, więc z radością zapalał świeczki i zanurzał się w pachnącej wodzie.

 

❣️

 

Harry leżał w sypialni obok Mitcha i patrzył na mężczyznę, który z zaangażowaniem opowiadał o sukcesach w pracy. Byli po świetnej kolacji, jeszcze lepszym seksie i teraz powinni iść spać, ale oni jak zwykle mieli dużo do obgadania. Miała pierwsza w nocy, a oni nadal pragnęli swojej uwagi.

– Kochanie, czy ty mnie słuchasz? – Styles został wyrwany z zamyślenia. Myślał o Edzie i zastanawiał się, kto może być jego matką. Myślał, że Louis jest gejem, a tu taka niespodzianka. I jeszcze brak jej nazwiska w dokumentach.

– Przepraszam, skarbie, zamyśliłem się na temat jednej książki.

– Jakiej?

– Takiej dla dzieci. Nieważne. Już słucham.

– Może idziemy spać, co? Wyglądasz na zmęczonego.

– Trochę źle się czuję. – Skrzywił się.

– Przynieść ci aspirynę?

– Nie, kochanie, dam radę.

Dostał całusa na dobranoc i Mitch wtulił się w niego, by po chwili stworzyć mniejszą łyżeczkę.

Kolejne dni w pracy mijały Stylesowi na poznawaniu uczniów i wpatrywaniu się w Eda. Uwielbiał chłopca i mógł przyznać, że był jego ulubieńcem. Mały Tomlinson również załapał szybki kontakt z nauczycielem, który zawsze był chętny do pomocy. Dzieciaki chętnie uczyły się matematyki i czytania. Jednak ich ulubioną częścią zajęć była muzyka, na której uczyli się nowych piosenek czy grały na małych instrumentach. Chciał porozmawiać z Louisem, przeprosić go za ucieczkę, zapytać co robił przez ostatnie lata, ale zwyczajnie nie potrafił. Był z nim jedynie na dzień dobry i do widzenia, gdy ten przyprowadzał lub odbierał syna.

Uśmiechnął się, widząc ich razem w sklepie w pewien weekend. Właśnie wybierał z Mitchem wino na wieczór ze znajomymi i z daleka usłyszał tak dobrze znany mu głos. Ed pytał, czy może loda, a Louis wspominał, że ostatnio miał katar i będzie chory.

– Nie będę, tato – zapewnił chłopiec, stojąc przy lodówce.

– Będziesz, Ed.

– Nie będę, obiecuję.

– Kupię ci czekoladę z orzeszkami, ale nie loda. Albo zrobimy galaretkę.

– Oh....

– Nie wzdychaj, Ed. Jest zimno, a ciebie zaraz weźmie choroba. I znowu będziesz opuszczał szkołę. Chcesz czekoladę?

Pokiwał głową i skierowali się do odpowiedniego działu. Chłopiec ucieszył się, widząc Harry'ego, gdy szli w stronę kas. Louis poczuł ukłucie w sercu na widok Stylesa z innym mężczyzną, który wydawał się naprawdę miły, gdy Harry wspomniał, że to jego uczeń. Lou zmuszony był do przywitania się, ale chciał jak najszybciej uciec stamtąd. Popchnął Eda, dodając, że się spieszą i pożegnał z byłym kochankiem.

Następnego dnia nadarzyła się okazja na krótką konwersację, a Styles obiecał sobie, że następnym razem wykorzysta okazję. Ed znowu poszedł do toalety przed wyjściem, a Harry podszedł do jego ojca.

– Chciałem cię przeprosić, Louis.

– Słucham? – zapytał brunet ze zdziwieniem.

– Nie musisz udawać, nigdy nie umiałbym cię zapomnieć. Po prostu powinienem przeprosić cię za wszystko, co się stało. Zwłaszcza że i tak będziemy widywać się codziennie jeszcze przez długie lata.

– Nie mamy o czym rozmawiać, przepraszam panie Styles. Ja już dawno zamknąłem ten rozdział, a tamto... do widzenia.

– Louis.

– Słuchaj – syknął. – Jeśli ktokolwiek dowie się, że coś nas kiedyś łączyło, to osobiście pójdę do dyrektora i poproszę o przeniesienie Eda do innej klasy albo zmienię mu szkołę, a chodzi tu dłużej niż ty. Chociaż znając ciebie i tak znikniesz po tygodniu.

Harry poczuł, jakby ktoś dał mu w twarz. Louis, który właśnie wychodził z synem z klasy, miał rację. Wiedział, że chłopak nie zapomniał o całej sytuacji i czuł się skrzywdzony. Nie wyobrażał sobie również nieobecnego Eda w klasie. Uwielbiał malca i nie chciał tracić z nim kontaktu.

Listopad stanął pod znakiem chorób. Styles sam nie czuł się najlepiej i spędzał weekend w łóżku, oglądając telewizję. Mitchell dbał o niego, przynosząc mu leki i gorące napoje czy obiad. Przeskakując po kanałach, szukał dobrego filmu, przy którym spędziłby sobotni wieczór. W końcu natrafił na postać Danny'ego de Vito, z którym filmy zawsze były cudowne. Z każdą kolejną minutą filmu rozumiał go coraz mniej. Nie spodziewał się Arnolda Schwarzeneggera w ciąży. Zresztą nie spodziewał się jakiegokolwiek mężczyzny w ciąży.

– Kochanie, wyobrażasz sobie mnie w ciąży? – zapytał Mitcha, który wrócił z lekami.

– Co to za pytanie?

Ruchem głowy wskazał na telewizor, a brunet oglądał, by po chwili stwierdzić:

– Ludzie to mają pomysły. Chociaż czytałem kiedyś artykuł, w którym interseksualny mężczyzna opowiadał o posiadanej macicy i podobno normalnie zaszedł w ciążę, która skończyła się bliźniakami i cesarskim cięciem. Ale nie, nie wyobrażam sobie ciebie w ciąży.

Harry zamarł, słysząc wspomnienie o interseksualnym mężczyźnie. Przecież Louis też miał kiedyś takie problemy. Dobrze pamiętał te wszystkie wyzwiska, z którymi borykał się jego uczeń.

– Potrzebujesz czegoś jeszcze?

– Nie, kochanie, dziękuję. Co będziesz robił?

– Mam trochę pracy, więc usiądę sobie w jadalni i popracuję. Jakby coś to wołaj.

Chciał go pocałować, ale Harry definitywnie zabronił. Leżąc w łóżku, przeglądał profil Louisa na portalu społecznościowym i próbował wybadać czy z kimś się spotyka. Jednak zdjęcia były jedynie z Edem. Z wakacji, ze świąt, z parku. Mały Ed, większy Ed, pierwszy dzień w szkole. Żadnej dziewczyny, żadnego chłopaka, nic kompletnie. Wpatrywał się w chłopca i dopiero teraz zauważał te różnice pomiędzy dzieckiem, a jego ojcem. Brak niebieskich oczu, a bardziej takie zielone. Kręcone włosy zamiast prostych.

– To jest szalone, Harry – mruknął do siebie samego. – Ogarnij się.

Wyłączył profil i przełączył telewizor. Czuł zmęczenie i nadciągającą gorączkę.

– Mitch – poprosił głośno.

– Coś się stało, kochanie?

– Chyba bierze mnie gorączka, przyniesiesz mi coś?

Mężczyzna wrócił chwilę później z termometrem i tabletkami. Rzeczywiście temperatura wzrosła do niecałych trzydziestu ośmiu stopni. Mitchell siedział przy nim i czekał, aż tabletki zaczną działać. Styles powoli zasypiał, okryty kocem i kołdrą po samą szyję.

W tygodniu czuł się o wiele lepiej i z radością wracał do pracy. Dzieciaki same chodziły zasmarkane i trudno było o pełną frekwencję, bo co chwilę czyjś rodzic zgłaszał chorobę dziecka. Nawet Ed pociągał nosem i mówił, że tato mówił, że to przez lody, a on ostatnio lodów nie jadł. Styles czuł pragnienie poznania tej małej rodziny bliżej. Uważał, że tworzą świetny duet. Jednak myśl o podobieństwie Teda do jego samego nie dawała mu spokoju. Patrzył na takie drobne szczegóły i zastanawiał się, czy ma takie same znamiona na klatce piersiowej co on. Właśnie dlatego pewnego dnia zaczął z klasą temat cech pobieranych od obu rodziców. Mieli narysować podobieństwa i różnice, a potem rozmawiali o tym. Harry opowiadał o oczach odziedziczonych po matce i znamionach. Dzieciaki kolejno wymieniały piegi, oczy, pieprzyki, a Ed ucieszył się, podnosząc koszulkę i wskazując na ciemną plamkę, mówiąc, że też ma takie coś jak pan Harry. Styles poczuł gorąco przechodzące przez jego ciało. Postanowił porozmawiać później z Louisem, ale ten z tłumioną agresją w głosie mówił, że się spieszą. Będąc w domu, przywitała go pustka i dwa koty, które już od wejścia dawały o sobie znać. Obiecał, że przygotuje dzisiaj kolację, ale mimo to usiadł z komputerem w jadalni i wpisał w wyszukiwarkę hasło dotyczące genów. Błądził po stronach i szukał... sam nie wiedział czego. Liczył, że co? Że wyskoczy mu komunikat w stylu: „Tak, Edward Tomlinson jest twoim synem!"?. Bez sensu. W końcu trafił na reklamę anonimowych badań DNA, a w jego głowie zaczął rodzić się pomysł.

To absurdalne, Harry – pomyślał, ale mimo to nie wyłączył przeglądarki.

Stamtąd dowiedział się, że próbkę można pobrać nie tylko przez wymaz z policzka, ale także z butelki po napoju czy zużytej chusteczki.

 

❣️

 

W życie Louisa wkradł się chaos i niepokój. Bał się każdego spotkania z Harrym. Bał się, gdy Ed zachwycał się nauczycielem i mówił, że dużo z nim rozmawiał. Bał się, że prawda wyjdzie na jaw. Prawda, o której nikt nie wiedział. Nawet jego rodzice, którzy dopytywali o drugiego biologicznego rodzica Edwarda, gdy Louis był w ciąży. Ten jednak cierpliwie milczał, a pytania z czasem skończyły się, gdy jego jedyną odpowiedzią było „Ja jestem ojcem".

Teraz musiał troski odłożyć na bok i zająć się przeziębionym synem. Od małego kataru zaczęła się gorączka, a potem nocny płacz, narzekanie i spanie z tatą. Lou mógł wziąć tylko trzy dni wolnego, więc w reszcie pomagała mu mama, która przyjechała w środę wieczorem. Tomlinson siedział z synem na fotelu i oglądali bajkę, okryci kocem. Kobieta przygotowywała kolację i zapewniała, że nie potrzebuje pomocy, a Louis ma „iść do Eda, który potrzebuje ciepła". Następnego dnia w pracy martwił się o potomka i dzwonił podczas każdej możliwej przerwy. Ale Teddy zdrowiał i cieszył się, że całe dnie może oglądać bajki i grać w gry na konsoli.

Już od poniedziałku znowu wesoło wbiegał do szkoły i witał się z Sethem, który sam niedawno chorował.

– Jak się masz, Eddy? – zapytał Harry, stając za nimi.

– Już dobrze. – Chłopiec uśmiechnął się. – Przyjedziesz dzisiaj, tatusiu?

– Może babcia po ciebie przyjedzie, nie wiem jeszcze.

– Mogę z panem porozmawiać? – zapytał Styles, patrząc na bruneta.

– Zrobiłem coś nie tak? – Ed wydawał się zdenerwowany.

– Nie, kochanie, jesteś najlepszym facetem na świecie.

Louis był zdenerwowany „kochaniem" z ust nauczyciela. Prędko pożegnał się i skierował w stronę wyjścia.

– Musimy porozmawiać – powiedział Harry, stając przed nim.

– Nic nie musimy. Daj mi spokój.

– Loui...

Tomlinson poczuł ścisk w klatce piersiowej, bo tylko ten kochanek mówił na niego w ten sposób.

– Daj mi spokój. Jeszcze raz usłyszę „kochanie" z twoich pieprzonych ust do mojego syna, a zgłoszę dyrektorowi molestowanie.

– Jesteś nienormalny.

– Ludzie się zmieniają, prawda? Do widzenia.

Prędko opuścił budynek szkoły i w nerwach wsiadał do auta. Czuł, że Harry coś podejrzewa, a to go przerażało. Przekraczając próg budynku, obiecał sobie, że wyłączy myślenie o tej chorej sytuacji. Musiał skupić się na pracy i wykonywać swoje obowiązki. Zwłaszcza teraz, gdy zbliżał się grudzień i mieli masę papierkowej roboty.

Dni mijały, a Ed znowu zaczynał mówić o prezentach do Mikołaja. Mieli swoją tradycję pisania listów i zostawiania ciasteczek i mleka na stoliku w przedpokoju. Stamtąd Louisowi było o wiele łatwiej wszystko zgarnąć, gdy chłopiec już spał chociaż dwa lata wcześniej ten go prawie przyłapał. Lou sprawnie wybrnął z sytuacji, mówiąc, że chciał przyłapać Mikołaja na gorącym uczynku, ale ten magicznie zniknął.

Wrócił do domu po odwiezieniu Teda na lekcję pianina i wziął się za sprzątanie bałaganu, którego nie chciało mu się sprzątać w weekend. Wszystko przerwał dzwonek do drzwi. Zdziwił się, widząc Harry'ego, który bez zaproszenia i zbędnego słowa wprosił się do środka.

– Musimy porozmawiać.

– Wynoś się z mojego domu. Tak, jak wyniosłeś się z mojego życia.

– Nie zapomniałeś mi o czymś powiedzieć?

– Nie mam o czym ci mówić.

– To może lepiej usiądź i to ja ci coś uświadomię. – Jego głos był podniesiony i definitywnie nie zniósłby sprzeciwu w tym momencie.

– Jesteś w moim domu. Zresztą ja ciebie nawet tu nie zapraszałem, wynoś się.

– Najpierw wytłumaczysz mi to. – Rzucił kopertę na stół w salonie. Louis spojrzał na pieczątkę instytutu biologicznego, który zajmował się badaniami na ojcostwo.

– Ty chyba nie...

– Oj, tak. Louis. Chcesz przeczytać? A może ci pomóc, co? – Chwycił kopertę i wyjął z niej pismo. Louis czuł, jak jego oczy zachodzą łzami wraz z każdym kolejnym słowem. – ...na podstawie wyżej wspomnianych badań stwierdza się, iż prawdopodobieństwo ojcostwa pana Harry'ego Stylesa wobec Edwarda Tomlinsona wynosi dziewięćdziesiąt dziewięć przecinek dziewięć procent. – Spojrzał w oczy chłopaka, który już nie umiał panować nad emocjami. – Dziewięćdziesiąt dziewięć jebanych procent. Chcesz coś dodać?

– Wypierdalaj. Wypierdalaj, kurwa! Wynoś się z mojego domu! – Popchnął go w stronę wyjścia. – Nie będziesz badał mojego syna. Nie będziesz traktował go, kurwa, jak obiektu jebanych badań.

– On jest też moim synem i ukrywałeś to przez wszystkie te lata! Mam prawo do kontaktu z nim. Mam prawo, żeby mój syn o mnie wiedział! – krzyczał Harry, który nie miał zamiaru wyjść. Chciał jasnej sytuacji.

– Nie masz prawa nazywać go swoim synem, Harry. Nie było cię przez siedem lat jego życia. Nie zniszczysz teraz wszystkiego, co udało mi się zbudować.

– Porozmawiajmy, Louis. – Uspokoił się i wziął głęboki oddech.

– Nie, Harry, ty dla mnie nie istniejesz.

– Mamy syna, Lou.

– Ja mam. Mam syna, który o niczym nie wie i niech tak zostanie.

– Uspokój się, przecież ci go nie odbiorę. – Złapał Tomlinsona za ramiona i spojrzał w załzawione oczy. Ten spuścił wzrok i wziął głęboki oddech. – Musimy o tym porozmawiać.

– Obiecaj mi, że nic z tym nie zrobisz. Zapomnij, wyjedź, zniknij.

– Nie chcę tego, Louis. Chcę być w jego życiu. Chcę nadrobić te lata.

– Puść mnie. Muszę jechać po niego na pianino.

– Powiesz mu?

– Nie. Nie licz na to. Jesteś dla niego nauczycielem i nigdy nie będziesz kimś więcej.

Puścił niższego mężczyznę i bez słowa wyszedł z domu. Przegrał. Po prostu musiał teraz odpuścić i dać im obu chwilę na odetchnięcie. I tak będą spotykać się każdego dnia w szkole. Jednak Louis bał się przyszłości. Bał się, że ten powie o wszystkim Edowi, a Teddy go znienawidzi za ukrywanie prawdy. Jednak teraz musiał wziąć się w garść i jechać po syna. Wymusił uśmiech na jego widok, ale nie umiał skupić się na jego słowach, gdy wracali do domu. W głowie ciągle miał głos Stylesa, który obiecał, że nie zostawi tego wszystkiego.

Następnego dnia wpadł na niego w klasie. Harry rzucił mu jedynie spojrzenie i nieśmiały uśmiech.

– Zmień buciki, a ja porozmawiam z panem Harrym, dobrze? – poprosił syna i skierował się do biurka. – Piśniesz słowo, a idę do dyrektora i poruszę niebo i ziemię, żeby ciebie stąd wyrzucili, rozumiesz? Dla Eda jestem w stanie nawet zabić, więc nic nie kombinuj.

– Tylko jeśli obiecasz mi rozmowę.

– Skoro sam nie umiesz dotrzymać obietnicy, to na co liczysz? – Harry wyczuł nawiązanie do przeszłości, gdy obiecał, że spróbują dać sobie szansę.

– Louis...

– Słowo.

Pożegnał się z synem i prędko opuścił teren szkoły. I rzeczywiście Harry nie wypowiedział ani słowa do swojego syna, ale jego serce pękało za każdym razem, gdy na niego patrzył bądź ten przychodził z problemem. Tłumacząc mu zadanie z matematyki, czuł ucisk w gardle, bo uświadomił sobie, że tak mogło wyglądać jego życie. Wracałby po południu do domu i tłumaczył synowi matematykę, podczas gdy Louis gotowałby kolację. Ale chwila, wtedy nie znałby Mitcha.

– Tak jest dobrze? – zapytał Ed, wpisując odpowiednią liczbę w kratkę.

– Cudownie, Teddy. – Pogłaskał go po plecach.

Nie powiedział Mitchellowi o swoim odkryciu. Ukrywał przed mężczyzną prawdę, bo bał się jego reakcji. Mitch co jakiś czas nasuwał pomysły dotyczące ślubu, wysyłając filmiki ślubne par jednopłciowych albo piosenki z pytaniem „Idealne na pierwszy taniec omg!". A on przytakiwał, chociaż był rozdarty.

Zupełnie jak Louis, który nie umiał sobie poradzić z całą sytuacją. W końcu przełamał się i w weekend poprosił mamę o rozmowę. Potrzebował porady i mógł liczyć tylko na nią. Wiedział, że prawda ją zrani, ale musiał to z siebie wyrzucić. Ed robił coś w garażu z dziadkiem, a Louis siedział z kubkiem herbaty w salonie.

– Mamo, pamiętasz mojego nauczyciela Harry'ego, prawda? Tego z liceum. Taki w lokach, lubiłaś go nawet.

– Tak, jasne, wydawał się miły i kompetentny jak na jego wiek.

– Uczy teraz Eda, wiesz?

– Teddy, coś mówił o panu Harrym.

– Lubi go.

– Coś się stało, Louis?

– Ja... ja muszę ci coś powiedzieć, mamo?

– Spotykacie się? – zapytała z uśmiechem, bo jej syn już dawno nikogo nie miał. Tomlinson przełknął głośno ślinę i spojrzał w oczy matki, której zawdzięczał naprawdę wiele przez ostatnie lata.

– Spotykaliśmy się właściwie.

– Oh naprawdę? Nie chwaliłeś się.

– Bo nie było czym. To było dawno. Właściwie to... to w liceum. – Spojrzał na jej twarz, badając sytuację. Była zdziwiona, ale nie mówiła nic, czekając na rozwój wydarzeń. – Przespaliśmy się, a potem on zniknął. Wyprowadził się, uciekł, zapadł w śpiączkę, cokolwiek.

– Tylko mi nie mów...

– Dowiedział się, mamo – szepnął. – Dowiedział się, że Ed jest jego.

– Słucham?! Dlaczego nam nie powiedziałeś?! – Była bardziej zdenerwowana, niż mógł się spodziewać.

– Boże, mamo, nie wiem! Bałem się, nienawidziłem go, nie wiem!

– Pytaliśmy cię tyle razy, Louis!

– Nie chciałem, żeby ktokolwiek o nim wiedział, chciałem zapomnieć, a Ed jest tylko mój! No daj spokój!

– Dowiedział się i co?

– Powiedział, że chce być w jego życiu.

– Ma takie prawo, Louis. Co dalej?

– Mieliśmy porozmawiać, powiedziałem, że jak Ed się dowie, to zrobię wszystko, żeby Harry'ego wyrzucili ze szkoły.

Nie mówiła nic, analizując sytuację. Nie wiedziała co poradzić własnemu synowi. W tej samej chwili do domu wrócił Ed, prosząc o picie. Louis czuł potrzebę przytulenia go, a chłopiec chętnie się w niego wtulał.

– Powinieneś z nim porozmawiać – powiedziała kobieta, gdy dziecko wróciło do dziadka.

– Z Edem?

– Z Harrym, Louis. Musicie coś ustalić.

– Co? Mam mu oddawać Eda na weekendy i teraz powiedzieć, że jednak ma drugiego ojca?

– Tak, Louis. On ma prawo widzieć się z Edem, a Ed ma prawo wiedzieć o drugim ojcu, rozumiesz? Będzie dobrze, kochanie. Nie damy skrzywdzić Eda, rozumiesz? – przytuliła syna, którym targały emocję. Z jednej strony Louis musiał przyznać jej rację, ale z drugiej nie chciał dzielić się chłopcem i rujnować jego dzieciństwa.

– Powinienem do niego zadzwonić?

– Tak, kochanie. Im szybciej to załatwisz, tym lepiej. Będziesz spokojniejszy i wreszcie się wyśpisz.

Dochodziła szósta, gdy jechał do mieszkania, by spotkać się z Harrym, który chętnie zgodził się na rozmowę. Musiał spakować kilka rzeczy Eda na weekend, bo nie planował zostania u rodziców aż do niedzieli, ale jakoś tak wyszło. Dzwonek do drzwi wzbudził w nim strach, ale nie miał już odwrotu. Zaprosił Stylesa do salonu i zaproponował mu coś do picia. Mężczyzna bawił się kluczykami, czekając na reakcję Tomlinsona.

– Co chcesz z tym zrobić? – zapytał brunet, patrząc na swojego byłego nauczyciela.

– Chcę, żeby wiedział, Louis. Żeby wiedział, że ma też drugiego ojca, który go kocha.

– Nie kochasz go, nawet tak nie mów. Znasz go dwa miesiące. Nie wiesz, co lubi, co kocha, co je, na co jest uczulony.

– Znam go bardziej, niż ci się wydaje, Louis. Nie chce kłótni, chcę spokojnej relacji, dobrze? Powiemy mu razem?

– Nie powiem mu teraz. Teraz idą święta, chcemy spokoju. Możesz wpaść co jakiś czas, udając mojego kolegę, ale nie jako jego ojciec.

– Powiem mu sam, Louis. Jestem gotowy iść do sądu, jeśli będziesz utrudniał kontakty.

– I co powiesz w sądzie? Że jestem facetem, który zaszedł w ciążę? Udowodnij mi to.

Harry patrzył na niego i wiedział, że jest na przegranej pozycji albo sprawa ciągnęłaby się naprawdę długo, co naraziłoby ich wszystkich na stres. A on nie chciał psuć Edowi życia. Chciał je upiększać i sprawiać, że chłopiec będzie jeszcze bardziej szczęśliwy.

– Chciałbym, aby on wiedział, Louis. Chcę przedstawić go mojemu narzeczonemu. – Na te słowa Louis znowu poczuł, jak jego serce się łamie. Jak zwykle to tylko on zostawał sam. Chociaż nie, jego największą miłością był syn, który nigdy go nie opuści i zawsze będzie go kochał. – Mogę go zobaczyć?

– Jest u moich rodziców. Zostajemy tam na weekend.

– Będzie w szkole?

– Tylko pod warunkiem, że nic mu nie powiesz.

– Masz na to tydzień, Louis. Jeśli nic nie zrobisz, to powiem mu w poniedziałek za tydzień. Muszę wracać, przemyśl wszystko.

Tomlinson czuł się rozdarty, wracając do rodziców. Chciało mu się płakać i najchętniej zakopałby się w łóżku i nie wychodził przez tydzień. Czuł się jak na początku ciąży, gdy jedyne czego pragnął to śmierć.

Jego mama była w kuchni, sprzątając po kolacji, a Ed oglądał z dziadkiem bajki. Louis oparł się o szafkę i skrył twarz w dłoń. Chciał opowiedzieć wszystko, ale jedyne co robił to pozwalanie łzom na spłynięcie po twarzy.

– Co się dzieje, synku? – zapytała kobieta, kładąc dłoń na dłoni syna.

– Powiedział, że mu powie. Mam tydzień na powiedzenie Edowi.

– Kochanie, będzie dobrze, rozumiesz? Powiemy mu razem.

– Harry powiedział, że pójdzie do sądu, jak zabronię mu kontaktu z Teddym.

– Nie ma żadnej podstawy. Będzie widywał go każdego dnia w szkole.

– Chce zabierać go na weekendy. Mamo, on nawet nigdzie sam nie wyjeżdżał.

– On jest jego ojcem, Louis. Zresztą Ed jest duży i sam zdecyduje czy chce być u ciebie, czy u Harry'ego.

– U jakiego Harry'ego, babciu? – Ted znikąd wziął się w kuchni i podszedł do taty. – Coś się stało, tatusiu? – zapytał, przytulając go.

– Nie, skarbie.

– A do jakiego Harry'ego jedziemy?

– Do żadnego, kochanie.

– Bo babcia mówiła...

– Kochanie, jest taka sprawa. – Kobieta kucnęła przed wnukiem. – Pamiętasz, jak opowiadałeś o koledze ze szkoły, który ma dwóch tatusiów?

– Nate ma dwóch tatusiów. I teraz mają siostrę. Tato, ty wiesz, że Nate ma siostrę?!

– Tak, kochanie, opowiadałeś mi.

– A ja mogę mieć brata?

– A nie chcesz pieska?

– A dostanę pieska? – Chłopiec był podekscytowany, a jego oczy się świeciły.

– Zobaczymy, co Mikołaj powie.

– Powiem panu Harry'emu w poniedziałek! To do niego pojedziemy?

– Skarbie, po prostu jest taka sprawa – ciągnęła babcia.

– Mamo, przestań – poprosił Louis cicho.

– Jaka?

– Twój tatuś i pan Harry kiedyś byli parą, wiesz?

– Serio?

– Tak, serio, Teddy. – Teraz Louis kucnął. – Pamiętasz, jak opowiadałeś, że masz taką plamkę na ciele jak pan Harry? – Chłopiec kiwnął głową i podciągnął koszulkę, żeby ją pokazać. – Kurwa, mamo, nie mogę – mruknął.

– Nieładnie jest przeklinać.

– Chodź, Teddy, pooglądamy zdjęcia.

Louis siedział na fotelu i patrzył, jak Ed ogląda z babcią zdjęcia z jego dzieciństwa. Potem przerzuciła się na zdjęcia małego Lou i tłumaczyła, że zawsze jest dwójka rodziców na początku. Wiedział, że jeszcze kilka słów i nie wytrzyma i wybuchnie niepohamowanym płaczem.

– A gdzie jest drugi pan u taty? Gdzie mój drugi tata?

– Czasami rodzice nie są razem, Ed.

– Babciu, czy ja jestem adoptowany?

– Nie, skarbie, skąd taki pomysł?

– Ale na pewno?

– Tak, kochanie, jesteś naszym małym Tedem, na którego wszyscy czekaliśmy. – Przytuliła go.

– No to gdzie mój drugi tatuś?

– To Harry, Ed. Harry jest twoim drugim tatusiem – powiedział wreszcie Louis, nie chcąc dłużej męczyć syna.

– Co? – Chłopiec był zdziwiony i nie mógł uwierzyć. – Ale jak to? Dlaczego nie wiedziałem wcześniej?

– Bo Harry'ego nie było, Ed. – Louis przesiadł się na kanapę i wziął syna na kolana. – Ale nadal mnie kochasz, prawda?

– Zawsze, bo jesteś moim tatusiem! – Objął go ramionami za szyję. – A mogę wafelka?

Louis uśmiechnął się, kręcąc głową i wstrzymując łzy. Nie takiej reakcji się spodziewał. Pozwolił synowi na słodycze przed snem, bo nie umiał mu odmówić. Podczas kąpieli Ed nie poruszał tematu Harry'ego tylko pieska, którego chciał na święta.

– A może na urodziny, co? – Licytował się Louis, by odwlec psa w czasie.

– Ale tak na milion procent?

– Jak będziesz grzeczny i nie będziesz przeklinał, to tak.

– O mój Boże, dziękuję, tatusiu! – Objął go mokrymi rękoma po wyjściu z wanny.

Przebrał go w piżamkę z motywem Spidermana i razem poszli do starej sypialni Louisa, która już dawno temu została wyremontowana i nie przypominała pokoju nastolatka.

– Tato – Ed przerwał czytanie książki. – Ty kochasz pana Harry'ego?

Mężczyzna spojrzał na syna, który oczekiwał odpowiedzi.

– Nie, kochanie, kocham tylko ciebie. Pan Harry to zamknięty temat.

– Czyli byłbyś smutny, gdybym mówił do niego „tato"? – I właśnie w tej chwili serce Louisa się złamało. – Ale nie martw się, to ty jesteś moim tatą.

– A kochasz mnie?

– Tak bardzo, bardzo! Ale kupisz mi pieska?

– Tak, kiedyś kupię ci pieska.

Chłopiec ucieszył się i poprosił o kontynuowanie czytania.

 

 

❣️

 

 

Harry siedział naprzeciwko Mitcha podczas kolacji w restauracji i jedyne, na co było go stać to grzebanie w talerzu. Nie miał apetytu i męczyła go historia z Edem. Mitchell opowiadał o pomyśle na Sylwestra, a Styles był myślami daleko stąd.

– Kochanie, słuchasz mnie? – Dotyk i głos ukochanego wyrwał go z zamyślenia. – Opowiedz, co się dzieje, bo widzę, że od kilku dni jest coś nie tak, a ty kłamiesz.

– Mam syna, Mitch.

– Syna? – powiedział, jakby niedosłyszał.

Harry prędko opowiadał historię Louisa i tego wszystkiego co się ostatnio wydarzyło. Wiedział, że rani tym swojego narzeczonego, ale nienawidził niejasnych sytuacji i kochał szczerość.

– Kochasz go?

– Kogo?

– Tego chłopaka.

– Oczywiście, że nie, skarbie. Kocham tylko i wyłącznie ciebie. To z tobą się zaręczyłem. Po prostu męczy mnie ta sytuacja z dzieckiem.

– Chcesz się z nim widywać?

– Chciałbym, żebyśmy oboje go poznali. Jak ja to i ty, pamiętaj.

Mitch kiwnął głową, ale cofnął rękę i utkwił wzrok w talerzu. Harry miał wyrzuty sumienia za popsucie mu humoru.

– Kochanie... – szepnął.

– Jest okej, Harry.

– Nie mów, tak. Widzę, że coś się dzieje.

– Po prostu... ja... nie wiem, Harry. Poczułem się jakiś taki obcy dla ciebie. Teraz przynajmniej wiem, co było nie tak z twoim humorem.

– Kochanie, kocham tylko ciebie i to najbardziej na świecie. Musiałem ci powiedzieć, bo szczerość jest ważna.

– Doceniam to, Harry.

Cała przyjemna atmosfera odeszła, a oni prędko wrócili do domu. Mitch zapowiedział zajmowanie łazienki na górze, gdzie mieli dużą wannę i uwielbiali z niej korzystać. Dla Harry'ego został prysznic w drugiej łazience. Jednak wpadł na lepszy pomysł i poczekał aż Mitchell przygotuje kąpiel. Rozbierając się, szedł korytarzem z uśmiechem. W pomieszczeniu grała muzyka, a w wodzie zanurzony był mężczyzna, którego Harry tak bardzo kochał.

– Nie dzisiaj, Harry – poprosił Mitch, widząc swojego narzeczonego.

– Oj tam, dawno tego nie robiliśmy.

– Jestem zmęczony.

– Nie musisz mnie myć. Wystarczy, że się przesuniesz.

Styles był nieugięty, więc jego kochanek musiał mu ulec. Pozwolił mu wsunąć się za siebie i przytulić. Harry delikatnie masował jego plecy i zaczął przygryzać jego ucho.

– Jesteś tak cholernie gorący – szepnął i ręką sunął coraz niżej, zatrzymując się na sutku i delikatnie go ściskając. Uśmiechnął się, słysząc delikatne mruknięcie zadowolenia. – I taki twardy. – Mitch nie potrzebował wiele by się podniecić. Kilka słów, kilka gestów, kilka przesunięć dłonią na jego penisie. – Czekaj, idę do przodu – powiedział po chwili ciszy i pracy ręką.

Siedzieli naprzeciwko siebie, całując się i pieszcząc. Oboje byli już podnieceni i gotowi do kolejnej akcji. Harry nabrał czekoladowego żelu pod prysznic na rękę i przesunął po penisie swojego chłopaka.

– Woda i tak to zmyje.

– Oj, nieważne, zapomniałem ok.

Mitch uśmiechnął się, bo Harry w chwilach podniecenia naprawdę tracił rozum i zdolność logicznego myślenia. Pozwolił mu usiąść na sobie i odchylił głowę, gdy ten zaczął go ujeżdżać, opierając się ręką o ścianę nad głową. Muzyka przecinana była jękami, gdy zmienili pozycję i oboje klęczeli przed ścianą. Styles przeklinał co chwilę i nie przypominał ułożonego nauczyciela. Seks obojgu poprawił humor i leżeli w sypialni z uśmiechami na twarzy i wyznawali sobie miłość.

– Przyprowadzisz tego małego tutaj kiedyś? Chciałbym go poznać – powiedział Mitchell.

– Naprawdę?

– No jasne, w końcu to twój syn.

– Bardzo cię kocham, Mitch.

Następnego dnia Harry jechał do pracy z radością, że zobaczy Eda. Tęsknił za chłopcem i już nie mógł się doczekać aż go zobaczy. Jednak Edward wydawał się zdystansowany i patrzył na Stylesa, jakby ten coś mu zrobił. Stanął nad nim, gdy mieli pokolorować odpowiednie pola i patrzył jak sobie radzi.

– Niech pan ode mnie odejdzie – poprosił Ed cicho.

– Coś się dzieje, Teddy?

– Tylko tata tak na mnie mówi.

– Wiem. – Uśmiechnął się.

– A pan sprawia, że on płacze.

Czyli się dowiedział – pomyślał Harry, nie wiedząc jak zareagować. Reszta klasy wykonywała swoje zadanie, ale Styles bał się, że coś usłyszą.

Na przerwie na lunch Ed podszedł do biurka. Styles czuł po kościach, że to nie będzie przyjemna rozmowa.

– Kocha pan mojego tatusia?

– Ed, ja... – Harry nie wiedział jakiego słowa użyć.

– Tak albo nie.

– Mam narzeczonego, kochanie.

– To niech pan sobie z nim urodzi dziecko, a nie bierze od mojego taty. Nie można tak przychodzić i brać sobie dzieci, dzieci trzeba kochać. I ich nie bić, bo dzieci się nie bije.

Charakter po Louisie – pomyślał Harry, patrząc, jak mały Tomlinson wraca do kolegów. Pił mleko z kartonika i zupełnie nie przejmował się ważną sprawą.

Po lekcjach patrzył, jak Louis przebiera syna i nie wiedział, czy powinien do nich podejść. Postanowił odwiedzić ich później z jakimś prezentem dla dziecka. Bez zbędnego zastanowienia jechał po zajęciach do centrum handlowego i wybierał auto dla Eda. Miał nadzieję, że zdalnie sterowana zabawka przypadnie maluchowi do gustu i choć w małej części uda mu się kupić jego sympatię, którą stracił. Wiedział, o której kończy się lekcja pianina i zjawił się o odpowiedniej porze. Otworzył Ed, który skrzywił się na widok nauczyciela.

– Tata nie pozwala mi wpuszczać nieznajomych – powiedział chłopiec.

– Przecież mnie znasz, Ted.

– Tato, jakiś pan przyszedł, ale ja go nie znam i zamknę drzwi, dobrze? – krzyknął, a po chwili Louis przyszedł do korytarza.

– Przecież go znasz, Ed.

– Nie znam.

– To pan Harry.

Gdyby nie napięta sytuacja to wszystko wydawać się mogło komiczne. Jednak teraz Styles nie wiedział co zrobić, a Lou bez słowa pozwolił mu wejść. Chłopiec wrócił do oglądania bajki w salonie i jedzenia galaretki. Panowała cisza pomiędzy dorosłą dwójką, którą przerwał Harry, mówiąc:

– Mam dla niego prezent.

– To mu go daj, ale nie obiecuję, że przyjmie.

– Co mu powiedziałeś?

– Prawdę.

– To znaczy?

– Że byliśmy kiedyś razem i jesteś jego ojcem. Jego reakcji niestety nie jestem w stanie zmienić.

Styles kiwnął głową, nie dodając nic więcej. Podszedł do siedmiolatka, który siedział na podłodze i oglądał swoją ulubioną bajkę.

– Chciałem cię przeprosić, Teddy. Mam coś dla ciebie.

– Jestem zajęty, nie widzisz? – powiedział maluch, a Louis czuł dumę zmieszaną ze zdenerwowaniem, bo przecież jego syn był zawsze tak dobrze wychowany.

– Dobra galaretka?

– Tatuś zawsze robi dobrą.

Chłopiec nawet na niego nie spojrzał, a Harry czuł, że nie ma sensu ciągnąć tej rozmowy, bo z każdym słowem może być tylko gorzej. Zostawił prezent na podłodze i wrócił do Louisa, który zaproponował coś do picia. Styles poprosił o kawę, zdejmując kurtkę. Usiadł przy stole i nadal patrzył na chłopca. Louis usiadł na krześle obok i żaden z nich nie miał zamiaru się odzywać.

– Więc... więc co u ciebie? – zaczął Louis, bo cisza go denerwowała. Harry spojrzał na niego.

– Dobrze, dziękuję. A u ciebie?

– Też.

I na tym rozmowa się urwała, bo Lou nie chciał ciągnąć jej na siłę, a Styles nie kwapił się do zadawania pytań. Tomlinson czuł, że ten przyszedł tu tylko do Eda, który i tak miał go gdzieś. Po bajce odniósł pucharek do zlewu i podszedł do ojca.

– Było super, tato. – Przytulił go.

– Pan Harry przyniósł ci prezent.

– I co?

– Co się mówi?

– Może już pan sobie iść.

– Ed...

– Nie chcę, żeby on mnie zabrał, tatusiu. – Chłopiec rozpłakał się. – Ja naprawdę będę grzeczny.

– Kochanie, nikt ciebie nie zabierze. – Louis przytulił syna i czekał, aż ten przestanie szlochać, głaskając go po plecach.

– To po co on tu przyszedł?

– Chce cię poznać.

– A jak powiem swoje imię, to sobie pójdzie?

– Ed... – Louisowi brakowało argumentów, by uspokoić syna. Spojrzał w jego oczy i złapał za mokre policzki. – Jesteś moim i tylko moim synkiem i nikt ciebie nigdy nie zabierze, tak? Harry chce cię poznać, bo jesteś też jego synkiem. I jesteś cudowny.

– On mnie przekupuje! Tak nie wolno, tato.

– To jest tylko prezent, Ted. Taki... taki spóźniony na urodziny.

– Urodziny mam w maju, a maj był dawno.

– Dlatego spóźniony.

– Mój tato znowu będzie smutny.

– Nie będę, Ed. Podziękuj Harry'emu.

– Dziękuję. A mogę iść na huśtawkę?

– Jest ciemno i zimno. Jutro pójdziesz po szkole.

– Czemu on pije z kubka babci? – zapytał malec, widząc kubek w kotki, z którego jego babcia zawsze piła kawę.

– To nie jest kubek babci, a nasz kubek.

– To dlaczego on z niego pije?

– Ed, nie mów tak.

– Idę się bawić Lego.

W ciągu kilku sekund w domu rozległ się trzask drzwi, a Louis spojrzał na Harry'ego.

– On się ciebie boi, Harry. Porozmawiam z nim, ale nic nie obiecuję. Coś mu się ubzdurało, że zabierzesz go ode mnie.

– Jasne albo sam mu tak naopowiadałeś.

– Wiesz co, Harry? Lepiej już idź, naprawdę.

Styles był rozdarty, bo jednocześnie chciał porozmawiać z synem, a z drugiej strony czuł, że tym pogorszyłby sprawę.

Wieczorem Louis zapewniał syna, że nigdzie go nie zabiorą i tylko od niego zależy, co będzie się działo. Harry zaproponował wyjście do Legolandu, licząc, że tam Ed choć trochę się na niego otworzy. I rzeczywiście tak się stało, chociaż i tak było ciągle „Widziałeś, tato?!", „Patrz, tatusiu!". Styles starał się zadawać pytania, a Edowi myliło się mówienie do niego na „ty" z mówieniem „pan". Potem była restauracja i pizza, a Ted był zadowolony, bo Louis nie pozwalał mu jeść często pizzy. Chłopiec z pasją opowiadał o Lego i prosił o nowy komplet klocków.

– Poprosimy Mikołaja – powiedział Louis, a Harry zaoferował odwiedzenie sklepu po drodze.

– Ja wolę od Mikołaja – mruknął Ed, którego humor od razu się zmienił.

Odwiedzili jeszcze plac zabaw, gdzie Edward korzystał z wolnych huśtawek, a mężczyźni siedzieli na ławce.

– Dziękuję, Louis.

– Za co?

– Za to, że pozwalasz mi z nim przebywać.

Wzruszył ramionami, bo nie wiedział co będzie dalej. Przecież niedługo ich kontakty mogą się urwać. Właśnie tę myśl Tomlinson postanowił wypuścić na zewnątrz.

– I tak zwiejesz za miesiąc albo dwa i śladu po tobie nie będzie.

– Nie chciałem wtedy znikać, Louis.

– Jasne.

– Naprawę. Po prostu ktoś o nas doniósł do dyrektora i miałem problemy.

– Mogłeś chociaż się pożegnać albo zadzwonić, a nie od razu zmienić numer.

– Chciałem o tobie zapomnieć.

– Jak widać, ja miałem pamiątkę.

– Jest cudowny. Świetnie go wychowałeś.

– Dziękuję.

– Jest jeszcze jedna kwestia do omówienia.

– Jaka?

– Finansowa, Louis. Nie mogę pozwolić, żebyś sam na niego łożył. I tak robiłeś to przez siedem lat.

– Oszczędź sobie, Harry. Nie chce mi się tego słuchać.

Wstał, podchodząc do syna i mówiąc, że zaraz będzie padać i powinni wracać do domu. Chłopiec był zawiedziony, więc wylicytował trzy zjazdy na ślizgawce i wtedy grzecznie wrócili do domu. Harry pożegnał się z nimi, a Ed jedynie pomachał, nawet nie odwracając się w stronę mężczyzny. 

– Tato, a mogę czekoladę? – zapytał chłopiec po wejściu do domu.

– Jadłeś dzisiaj pizzę, Ed.

– A może popatrzymy na pieski w internecie i wydrukujemy zdjęcie dla Mikołaja, co?

– Przecież piesek miał być na urodziny.

– Czyli nie mogę napisać do Mikołaja o pieska?!

– I tak ci go nie przyniesie, bo Mikołaj nie ma psów.

– Ale za to ma renifery.

– To prawda.

Harry wrócił do domu z uczuciem pustki. Teraz Louis wrócił z Edem do domu i pewnie będą miło spędzać czas, a on czuł się samotny, mimo iż właśnie wracał do swojego ukochanego. Mężczyzna pracował w jadalni i uśmiechnął się, widząc Stylesa.

– Jak było, kochanie? – zapytał.

– Całkiem okej.

– A coś więcej?

– Nie chce mi się o tym gadać w sumie.

Mitch widział, że coś jest nie tak, więc złapał go za rękę i pociągnął na swoje kolana. Harry przytulił się do niego i wziął głęboki oddech.

– Było super, ale Ed nadal nie traktuje mnie jak ojca.

– Kochanie, chyba nie spodziewałeś się, że siedmiolatek zacznie nazywać cię swoim ojcem po tygodniu!

– Nie wiem, czego się spodziewałem. Próbowałem porozmawiać z Louisem o alimentach, to mnie wyśmiał.

– Dacie radę dojść do porozumienia, kochanie. Jakie plany na resztę dnia?

– Rzucę się do łóżka i prześpię do poniedziałku.

– A może kino wieczorem?

– Brzmi jak plan.

 

❣️

 

 

Dni mijały, a Londyn opanowany był szałem świątecznym. Dla Louisa naturalne było, że Boże Narodzenie spędza z rodzicami, a Harry robił aluzje dotyczące wspólnych świąt Eda i rodziny Stylesa. Tomlinson wiedział, że Teddy się nie zgodzi, ale mimo to pod skórą czuł strach, że jednak chłopiec się przełamie.

Ted siedział właśnie przy stole i pisał list do Mikołaja, a Louis zawieszał lampki.

– O co poprosisz Mikołaja?

– O klocki.

– To na pewno znajdzie u siebie.

– Czyli pieska na pewno nie będzie u Mikołaja?

– Nie.

– A może spróbować?

– Mówił mi, że nie ma piesków.

– Kłamiesz.

– Mówię prawdę.

– To chcę klocki i może rower? Albo grę.

– Poproś go o grę, ale napisz jaką, bo nie będzie wiedział.

– I chcę masę do robienia figurek.

– To na pewno ci przyniesie.

Louis wieczorem otwierał kopertę, która miała dotrzeć do Mikołaja i z uśmiechem przeglądał listę napisaną krzywym, dziecięcym pismem. Ted na początku opowiadał o sobie i pisał, że chciałby pieska, ale wie, że Mikołaj ich nie ma. Tomlinson poczuł ucisk w klatce piersiowej, gdy na końcu przeczytał „I chłopaka dla mojego tatusia". Wiedział, że Ed rozumie więcej, niż mu się wydaje. Wiedział, że w lutym jest święto zakochanych, a rodzice jego znajomych idą na randki czy kolacje. A jego tato zawsze był w domu i robił za opiekunkę, gdy przychodził Seth.

Upchnął list w swojej szafie z ubraniami i skierował się do łazienki. Zbliżał się weekend i liczył na spokojne dni w domu rodziców. Jednak Harry miał inne plany i następnego dnia po szkole zatrzymał Tomlinsonów i poprosił ich na bok. Chciał zabrać Eda na weekend, by poznał jego rodzinę. Chłopiec niechętnie słuchał propozycji, a Lou obiecał, że z nim porozmawia. Będąc w domu, opowiadał, że Styles nie zabierze go na zawsze, a jedynie na weekend do drugiej babci.

– A jak obudzi mnie w nocy potwór i ciebie nie będzie obok to co?

– Nie obudzi, skarbie. U Harry'ego na pewno nie ma potworów.

– A jak jednak będzie? – upierał się maluch.

– To powiesz Harry'emu, że ma go wygonić tak, jak ja to robię.

– A jak jednak będę chciał spać z tobą?

– Kochanie, wrócisz do mnie w niedzielę i będzie jak dawniej.

– Nie chcę tam jechać, tatusiu.

– Przecież lubisz Harry'ego.

– Nie lubię.

– Jest twoim ojcem, Ed.

– Nie jest. Ty jesteś moim tatusiem.

Louisowi brakowało argumentów. Z jednej strony cieszyła go upartość syna, ale z drugiej chciał, żeby Harry miał możliwość przedstawienia go swojej rodzinie. Nawet matka Lou tak twierdziła.

– Zrobimy tak, Ed. Pojedziesz z Harrym po szkole, a jak ci się nie spodoba, to będziesz kazał mu zadzwonić do mnie i po ciebie przyjadę, pasuje?

– A buziak na dobranoc?

– Zadzwonię przed snem powiedzieć ci dobranoc, a buziaka da Harry, okej?

– Nie chcę buziaka od niego. A bajka?

– Harry na pewno ma bajki w domu.

Chłopiec odpowiedź miał na wszystko i Louis nie wiedział jak dalej działać. W końcu Teddy niechętnie się zgodził pod kilkoma warunkami i po szkole żegnał się z ojcem jakby mieli widzieć się ostatni raz. Ed smutno patrzył na mężczyznę machającego mu i przeniósł wzrok na Stylesa, który trzymał małą torbę z ubraniami i misiem.

– Masz do niego zadzwonić, jak powiem, że chcę do domu – powiedział Edward.

– Wiem, kochanie, rozmawialiśmy o tym.

– Nie mów tak do mnie. Tylko tata tak mówi.

Styles westchnął i kilkanaście minut później przypinał chłopca w swoim aucie. Dzisiaj nawet Mitch wrócił wcześniej, zostawiając papiery w pracy i obiecując, że nie będzie pracował przez weekend. Chłopiec był wycofany i nieufny wobec dwójki mężczyzn, którzy wyznawali sobie miłość. Siedział w jadalni, jedząc lody i patrząc na zakochaną parę przygotowującą obiad.

– Dlaczego Mitch z tobą mieszka, a mój tato nie? – zapytał w końcu Ted, nie mogąc zrozumieć, dlaczego mają razem syna i się nie kochają.

Obaj spojrzeli na chłopca i nie wiedzieli jak odpowiedzieć. Mitchellowi w głowie brzmiało tylko: „Bo mnie kocha, a twojego ojca ma w dupie", ale to nie były odpowiednie słowa do dziecka. W końcu Harry uśmiechnął się i przyznał, że nie zawsze rodziny zostają ze sobą na zawsze.

– Ale ciebie nigdy nie było przy tatusiu.

– Nasze drogi się rozeszły, Ed. Tak po prostu.

– Bo go zostawiłeś, jak byłem mały.

Wiedzieli, że czeka ich długi i ciężki weekend, ale już jutro na kolacji mieli być rodzice Stylesa i jego siostra z mężem. Poinformował ich jakiś czas temu o sytuacji i nadal byli w szoku, czując niedowierzanie. Popołudnie minęło w dobrej atmosferze słodyczy i gier na konsoli. Chłopiec korzystał z zabudowanego basenu z podgrzewaną wodą i bawił się w niej z Mitchem. Harry siedział na brzegu i obserwował dwójkę, która miała ze sobą lepszy kontakt niż Styles z synem. Jednak wieczorem Ed zaczął robić się markotny i mówił, że jednak chce wracać do domu. Nie lubił obcej sypialni i chciał dzisiaj spać z Louisem. Był już przygotowany do snu, a Mitch przygotowywał mu kubek kakao jako formę przekupstwa. Liczyli również, że gorące mleko pomoże mu zasnąć i nie będzie żadnych niespodzianek.

– Tatuś już pewnie śpi – powiedział Harry, który znowu usłyszał, że ma zadzwonić do Louisa.

– Nie śpi. Jest wcześnie.

– Miałeś zostać u nas, mały – dodał Mitch, uśmiechając się.

– Nie jestem mały. Zadzwoń do mojego taty. Obiecałeś.

– Obiecałem, że zadzwonię, jak coś będzie się dziać.

– Nie. Obiecałeś, że zadzwonisz jak będę chciał wracać do domu. Chcę do domu, więc zadzwoń.

– Teddy...

– Nie. Dzwoń teraz.

Jeszcze chwila, a Ed wpadłby w szał i zaczął tupać nogami. Styles był zmuszony zadzwonić do Louisa, bo nie chciał narażać dziecka na stres. Tomlinson jakby czuwał przy telefonie, bo odebrał już po pierwszym sygnale. Tak naprawdę to obiecał sobie, że napije się dopiero po dziesiątej, gdy dowie się, że Teddy spokojnie zasnął.

– Coś się stało? – zapytał, słysząc westchnięcie Stylesa i prośbę o przyjazd.

– Nie, Ed po prostu chce wracać do domu. Właśnie go umyłem i przebrałem w piżamkę, a on zmienił zdanie.

– Ma mokrą głowę?

– Nie.

– Okej, przebierz go i podaj mi adres.

Louis czuł swego rodzaju szczęście, gdy kierował się w odpowiednią dzielnicę. Zdziwił się, widząc niewielki dom z oszklonym basen i dużą powierzchnią zieleni.

Powodzi im się – pomyślał, parkując na poboczu. Nacisnął przycisk domofonu, a bramka została otwarta. Przebrany Ted ucieszył się na widok ojca. Czekał już w korytarzu, nie dając się zaciągnąć do salonu.

– Miałeś dać im szansę, Teddy – powiedział Lou, kucając przy małej ławce.

– Dałem.

– I jak było?

– Fajnie, ale chciałem, żebyś tu był. Mogli zaprosić nas obu. Mogę spać dzisiaj z tobą?

– Jasne, Ed. Podziękuj za spędzony dzień. – Spojrzał na Harry'ego, który stał obok i obejmował Mitcha. Louis już nie czuł nic do byłego kochanka. Ostatnimi czasy zauważył, że nie ma o co walczyć czy za czym tęsknić. Teraz łączył ich tylko Ed i to on był najważniejszy.

– Dziękuję. Pa. – Pomachał na pożegnanie.

– Mógłbyś przywieźć go na jutrzejszy obiad? – zapytał Styles. Organizował go specjalnie po to, by jego rodzina go poznała i nie mógł teraz wszystkiego odwoływać.

– Napiszę do ciebie rano czy Ed chce jechać. Nie mogę go zmusić.

– To wpadnijcie oboje – teraz Mitch się odezwał, rzucając propozycję.

– Tak, tatusiu! Ty i ja!

– Nie, Ed, to twoja babcia.

– To nie jest moja babcia. A pojedziemy do mojej babci?

– Innym razem. Odezwę się rano. Dobranoc.

Wrócił z synem do domu i przygotował go do snu. Chłopiec, leżąc w łóżku, opowiadał o dniu z drugim ojcem i jego narzeczony. Polubił Mitcha, ale mówił, że Harry wydaje mu się sztywny, co było ostatnio ulubionym określeniem jego syna.

Już od rana Styles czekał na odpowiedź. Ed nie chciał jechać i zgodził się, dopiero gdy Lou zapytał, czy zgodzi się, gdy pojadą oboje. O odpowiedniej godzinie zjawili się w domu, gdzie było już wiele osób. Harry ucieszył się i przedstawił syna rodzinie. Chłopiec był spięty i wzrokiem ciągle szukał taty. A Louis czuł się zagubiony i nie miał ochoty jeść z nimi posiłku. Teddy siedział obok niego i grzecznie odpowiadał na zadawane mu pytania. Gemma od razu polubiła chłopca. Zupełnie jak Anna, która zachwycała się podobieństwem Eda do swojego syna.

– Wyglądam jak tata, a nie jak Harry – powiedział chłopiec w końcu. – Babcia tak mówi.

– Masz takie loki jak Harry.

– Zawsze mogę wyprostować. Mama Setha prostuje włosy. Prawda, tato?

– Tak, kochanie – przytaknął Louis.

Tomlinson z niecierpliwością zerkał na zegarek i odliczał odpowiedni czas do powrotu do domu. Sytuację uratował Ed, podchodząc do niego i mówiąc:

– Tatusiu, źle się czuję, możemy jechać do domu?

– Co się dzieje, Ed?

– Głowa mnie boli. I brzuch.

Matka Harry'ego od razu podeszła do nich i z czułością pytała, co się dzieje. Ted nie chciał tabletek, ale wykorzystał tekst ojca „położę się i mi przejdzie", dodając, że tacie zawsze przechodzi. Siedząc w samochodzie, Louis w duchu dziękował za złe samopoczucie syna.

– Bardzo cię boli, Teddy? – zapytał, patrząc na syna w lusterku.

– Nie boli mnie, po prostu chcę do domu, tato.

– Nieładnie jest kłamać.

– Byłeś smutny, tato.

– Nie byłem, synku! Jeśli chcesz, to możemy wrócić.

– Chcę do domu.

Mężczyzna bez słowa skierował się do domu. Harry dzwonił wieczorem, by zapytać o samopoczucie syna, a Lou nie wydał prawdy. Przyznał, że już jest lepiej, a Ed leży w łóżku. Chciał nim rozmawiać, ale chłopiec od razu udawał, że śpi. W poniedziałek wymienili nic nieznaczących słów, mijając się w szkole.

W ciągu kilku następnych dni Louis zaczął zauważać, że Ed zaczynał akceptować Harry'ego. Jeszcze nie do tego stopnia, by nazywać go ojcem, ale zgodził się, żeby dołączył do nich, gdy wybierali się na wycieczkę w sobotę. Spędzili na niej cały dni, a potem Ted zgodził się, by Styles przeczytał mu bajkę. Jednak Lou musiał stać obok i dać później całusa na dobranoc.

Louis miał już przygotowane dla siebie wino i nie mógł doczekać się, aż zostanie sam z alkoholem i gorącą wodą. Potrzebował odpoczynku i chwili dla siebie.

– Czekasz na kogoś? – zagaił Harry z ciekawością, widząc butelkę.

– Na chwilę dla siebie.

– Ty chyba nie...

– Oszalałeś?! Nigdy nie piję przy Edzie, a i tak piję raz na kilka miesięcy. Chyba nie sądzisz, że mam problemy z alkoholem!

– Przepraszam, to taki odruch. Nauczycielski, wiesz.

– Jasne.

Zapanowała cisza, a Harry w końcu zaproponował wspólną lampkę wina. Louis nie chciał się z nim kłócić. Pijąc alkohol, pytał o poprzednie lata, o studia Louisa, o dzieciństwo Eda. O jego listy do Mikołaja i małe marzenia. Lou od razu zastrzegł, że jak Styles chce coś kupić chłopcu na święta, to to nie może być pies z oczywistych powodów. Mijały godziny, a oni zaczynali się śmiać przez większą dawkę procentów. Nim się zorientowali, minęła pierwsza w nocy, a do Harry'ego dotarło, że powinien wracać. Louis luźno rzucił, że zawsze jest wolna kanapa, a mężczyzna chwilę się wahał. Spojrzał na telefon, gdzie nie było żadnej wiadomości od Mitcha i ostatecznie się zgodził. Leżąc w mieszkaniu byłego ucznia, kochanka i jednocześnie ojca jego syna, wspominał czasy pracy w liceum. Pamiętał jak długo wzbraniał się przed uczuciem do Louisa, z którym w końcu zaczął się spotykać. Potem zaczęły się plotki i musiał przyznać się u dyrektora, od którego dostał ultimatum – albo zwolni się sam, albo zostanie zwolniony dyscyplinarnie, a to utrudniałoby mu później znalezienie pracy, bo wpis o romansie z uczniem nie był powodem do chwalenia się.

Postanowił uciąć nieprzyjemne myśli i wreszcie zasnąć. Już od rana słyszał głos syna, który zdziwił się, widząc Harry'ego. Przywitał się z chłopcem i zaprosił do przytulenia, ale ten jedynie skrzywił się.

– Zrobimy naleśniki?

– Dlaczego śpisz na naszej kanapie?

– Zagadałem się z twoim tatą i jakoś tak wyszło.

– A Mitch?

Styles przypomniał sobie o narzeczonym i od razu zerknął na telefon.

 

 

Czyli zaczynają się już noce osobno? Dzięki.

 

 

Miał wyrzuty sumienia, ale postanowił wyjaśnić to z Mitchellem później. Znowu zaczął temat naleśników, a Ed zgodził się. Pół godziny później chłopiec poszedł do ojca z talerzykiem. Louis uśmiechnął się, przytulając syna, który wsunął się pod kołdrę.

– Patrz co mam! – powiedział chłopiec z podekscytowaniem.

– Skąd?

– Harry zrobił!

Louis przypomniał sobie o byłym kochanku na kanapie i nienawidził samego siebie za ten pomysł. Ted podsunął mu widelec z nabitym naleśnikiem z czekoladą i uśmiechnął się.

– A kawę też mi przyniesiesz? – poprosił Lou, przytulając się do syna.

– Oj tatooo.

– Oj, Teddy.

– Musisz wstać, proszę. Harry ma dużo naleśników.

Tomlinson został ściągnięty z łóżka i w piżamie wszedł do kuchni. Przywitał się z Harrym, który miał na sobie zielony fartuch ubrudzony mąką. Właśnie kończył smażyć naleśniki i uśmiechnął się do mężczyzny, który nalał sobie kawy do kubka. Ted niezdarnie smarował naleśniki dżemem i podsuwał je ojcu. Zjedli wspólne śniadanie, śmiejąc się i rozmawiając. Przed południem Harry wrócił do domu z kwiatami i czekoladkami dla Mitcha. Wiedział, że spieprzył sytuację i musiał ją naprawić.

– Jesteś, kochanie? – zapytał, nie mogąc znaleźć narzeczonego. W końcu znalazł go nad basenem, gdy przepływał kolejną długość. – Dzień dobry, kochanie – powiedział głośno, a jego głos echem rozniósł się po pomieszczeniu. – Mitch, wyjdź z wody, proszę.

– Daj mi spokój, Harry – powiedział, wynurzając się i wychodząc z wody. Wytarł się ręcznikiem i okrył szlafrokiem, idąc do domu.

– Nawaliłem się, przepraszam.

– Słucham?

– Usypiałem Eda, potem jakoś wprosiłem się na wino, bo chciałem o nim porozmawiać i zasnąłem nawalony. Wybacz mi, kochanie. Do niczego nie doszło, zaufaj mi.

– Mogłeś chociaż napisać.

– Nie myślałem racjonalnie, wybacz.

– Domyślam się.

– Boże, Mitch, bardzo cię kocham i nie chcę się z tobą kłócić, naprawdę.

– Nie kłócimy się.

Harry czuł, jak grunt pali mu się pod nogami. Wtulił się w chłopaka, licząc, że ten znowu się złamie. Jednak ten nie dał się tak łatwo udobruchać i przez następne dni również pokazywał swój gorszy humor. Mało rozmów, zero seksu, mijanie się i późne wracanie.

Mniejsze i większe sprzeczki pojawiały się w ich życiu coraz częściej, bo Harry nie mówił o niczym innym jak o Edzie. Chciał spędzać z chłopcem dużo czasu, co czasami działo się kosztem randek czy odwoływanych spotkań z Mitchem. Na szczęście wreszcie nadeszły święta, a Mitchell wreszcie zachowywał się normalnie, gdy ubierali choinkę. Dwudziestego czwartego grudnia mieli spotkanie w restauracji z przyjaciółmi i znajomymi, którzy mieli tę dwójkę za najpiękniejszy przykład miłości, jaki był na świecie. Nazywali ich „Romeo i Julianem" co zazwyczaj ich śmieszyło, ale uwielbiali ten tekst.

I w domu Louis zapanował spokój. Ed już nie bał się Harry'ego, ale teraz jedyne, o czym marzył to zobaczenie góry prezentów. Dzień przed świętami pomagał babci w gotowaniu i bawił się z dziećmi dalszej rodziny, którą widywali praktycznie tylko w grudniu i urodzinach.

Już od rana Teddy cieszył się z prezentów i z uśmiechem rozrywał papier.

– Dostałem klocki, tato!

– Napisałeś o tym do Mikołaja, Eddy.

– Szkoda, że nie miał pieska.

Po rozpakowaniu swoich prezentów podszedł do Louisa z masą do figurek i zapytał:

– A ty co dostałeś, tato?

Louis opowiadał o książkach i kilku drobiazgach.

– Mikołaj się nie spisał, tato.

– Przyniósł ci wszystko, o czym napisałeś, Teddy.

– Nie przyniósł ci chłopaka, a ja go prosiłem! – powiedział z żalem.

– Oj, kochanie, chłopak jest za duży i nie zmieściłby się pod choinkę. – Przytulił go z uśmiechem. – Pewnie gdzieś jest i sam muszę go znaleźć.

– Mikołaja chyba na serio nie ma.

– A prezenty są skąd?

– Ty je kupiłeś. Sam tak mówiła.

– Oj, nie słuchaj jej. Idź, pochwal się babci.

Chłopiec podszedł do kobiety i przytulił ją. Przed południem do domu przyjechał Harry z prezentem dla Eda. Podał również mały pakunek dla Louisa, a ten nie chciał go przyjąć. Nie miał nic w zamian i czuł się niezręcznie z prezentem.

– To nic takiego, Louis. Taki drobny upominek.

Podziękował z uśmiechem, pytając, czy zostanie na obiedzie.

– Właściwie to chciałem zabrać Eda do siebie.

– Wiesz co, Harry? – powiedział chłopiec. – Weź to sobie i idź, okej? – Oddał mu prezent.

– To dla ciebie, Ed.

– Ale ja nie chcę do was iść. Chcę być z moją rodziną w święta.

– Rozumiem, Teddy. Chciałem tylko zapytać.

– Czyli nie jesteś zły?

– Nie, mały.

Pożegnali się i Harry wrócił do siebie. Podczas obiadu w restauracji czuł smutek, że nie ma z nim ich syna. Mitch ciągle był przy nim i zdenerwował się, gdy ten wspomniał o Louisie i Edzie. Styles nie chciał się z nim kłócić, więc pomijał temat. Uciekł w alkohol, co skutkowało dość szybkim snem. Mitchell odwiózł go do domu i w nerwach pomagał w zdjęciu butów.

Sylwester minął w napiętej atmosferze, jeśli chodzi o Mitcha i Stylesa, a w przyjemnej w domu Louisa i Eda, gdzie nocował także Seth. Rodzice chłopca chętnie podrzucali syna do przyjaciela już od kilku lat, by móc w spokoju bawić się przez całą noc. Chłopcy bawili się do późnej nocy i z całych swoich sił trzymali się do północy, by zobaczyć fajerwerki. Obaj stali w oknach, zachwycając się wszystkim. Następnego dnia spali do późnych godzin, by później jeść słodkie śniadanie i żegnać się późnym popołudniem. Wieczorem zadzwonił Harry, pytając co u nich i o poprzednią noc. Poczuł się nieswojo, słysząc, że Louis był w domu z synem, a on sam świetnie się bawił ze znajomymi. Odrobinę przekoloryzował sytuację, omijając fakt o kłótni z Mitchem. Poprosił Eda do telefonu, a Louis siedział obok i słuchał, o czym rozmawia ta dwójka.

– Cześć, Harry.

– Hej, maluchu, jak się masz?

– Dobrze, a ty?

– Też. Co robisz?

– Idę zaraz spać. A ty?

– Nic takiego. Gotowy do szkoły?

– Tak.

– A co robisz jutro?

– Tato, co robimy jutro? – zapytał Ed, patrząc na Louisa, a serce Harry'ego przyspieszyło, bo był pewien, że to „tato" było do niego.

– Nie wiem, kochanie, odpoczywamy.

– Odpoczywam z tatą, a ty, Harry?

– Oh, ja... a nie chciałbyś iść na łyżwy?

– Pójdziemy na łyżwy, tato?

– To ciebie Harry zaprasza.

– Możecie przyjść obaj – powiedział Styles.

Ed zgodził się na propozycję i pożegnał się z Harrym, który życzył mu dobrej nocy.

 

❣️

 

Kolejne dni sprawiały, że powoli wracali do codzienności. Ed znowu chodził do szkoły, którą tak uwielbiał i dużo czasu spędzał z Harrym. Nawet zgodził się na nocowanie pewnego weekendu, ale potem przyznał, że mu się nie podobało. Louis nie miał już żadnych uczuć wobec Stylesa i z uśmiechem patrzył na ich rozwijającą się relację. Siedział u nich w domu długie godziny, ale nocowanie się nie powtórzyło. Aż do początku stycznia, gdy Ed znowu był chory i Harry chciał zwyczajnie pomóc i pobyć z nim. To właśnie wtedy usnął na łóżku chłopca i przebudził się około północy. Zapytał, czy może zająć kanapę, bo nie opłacało mu się wracać do domu, by jechać tu rano. Sytuacja z nocowaniem powtórzyła się jeszcze raz, przez co Mitch był wściekły i gotowy do wyprowadzki. Harry odwołał zaplanowane od dawna małe wakacje w Paryżu na święto zakochanych, a narzeczony zarzucił mu uczucia do Louisa. Styles nie chciał się z nim kłócić. Przyznał mu rację, a Mitchell powiedział, że chce przerwy i wyprowadza się do rodziców.

– Kochanie, proszę... – szepnął Hazz ze łzami w oczach.

– Nie, Harry. Ja mam dość tego. Mam dość odwoływanych planów, czekania w restauracji, w łóżku. W pustym łóżku. Mam dość tego, jak masz mnie w dupie.

– Mitch...

– Potrzebuję czasu, Harry. Odezwę się.

I wyszedł tak po prostu, zostawiając mężczyznę w łzach i z nienawiścią do siebie. Harry padł na kanapę, skrywając twarz w dłoniach i wybuchając płaczem. Po chwili chwycił telefon i wybrał numer ukochanego. Ten nie odbierał, a Styles swoją złość i tęsknotę postanowił utopić w alkoholu. Po opróżnieniu butelki wina wsiadł w auto i skierował się do Louisa, nadal popijając trunek. Tomlinson zdziwił się na jego widok ze względu na późną porę i stan, w jakim był mężczyzna. Miał już opróżnioną butelkę, którą od razu wyrzucił do śmieci i bez zbędnego słowa wtulił się w bruneta.

– Co ty teraz... – Louis zupełnie nie rozumiał sytuacji i nie wiedział, jak ma się zachować.

– On się wyprowadził, Lou.

– Mitchell?

– Tak! – Znowu wybuchnął płaczem, nadal nie puszczając byłego kochanka.

W końcu zajął kanapę i smutno spojrzał na Tomlinsona, prosząc o jakiś alkohol.

– Mam tylko wódkę, Harry, a nie powinieneś mieszać.

– Daj mi ją, proszę.

– Harry...

– Daj mi ją – dodał, bardziej błagalnie.

Mężczyzna przyniósł alkohol i sok, a potem zajął miejsce obok Stylesa i patrzył, jak ten robi mocnego drinka. Zaproponował Louisowi, ale ten odmówił.

– Masz jutro pracę, Harry – przypomniał mu, ale ten z płaczem zaczął opowiadać o Mitchu, który chciał przerwę. – Oddaj to, idź spać – zabrał mu butelkę.

– Loui...

– Przestań, Harry. Przestań – szepnął, gdy ten złapał go za rękę.

W ciągu sekundy ich usta złączyły się, a Louis odskoczył jak poparzony.

– Przestań – warknął.

Rano Harry nie wyglądał najlepiej, a Ed cieszył się, widząc go znowu na kanapie. Louis przygotowywał mu wszystko, co możliwe, by minął kac i zmęczenie. Styles pierwszy raz pojechał z chłopcem do szkoły, a potem odwiózł go do domu. Jakoś naturalnie wyszło, że spędził u nich kilka dni, bo nie chciał być sam w domu, gdzie nadal nie było Mitcha. Mężczyzna nie odzywał się, a Harry... a Harry dziwnie dobrze czuł się podczas tej przerwy. Spędził u Tomlinsonów prawie tydzień, śpiąc na kanapie i rano robiąc wszystkim śniadanie czy odwożąc Eda do szkoły. W weekend mieli cudowny dzień w muzeach i wrócili naprawdę padnięci. Razem z Louisem siedział później na kanapie, oglądając film i pijąc wino. Ted spał już od dobrej godziny, a oni mieli spokój. Alkohol działał na ich dwójkę, zupełnie jak romantyczny film, a potem długa rozmowa. Wspominali licealne czasy, a Lou opowiadał, jak dowiedział się o ciąży i każdy zadawał głupie pytania. Promile plątały mu język i śmiał się z samego siebie. Nawet nie wiedzieli, kiedy ich usta się złączyły, by z każdą sekundą badać się coraz namiętniej.

– Nie powinniśmy, Harry – szepnął Lou, odrywając się, chociaż czuł rosnące podniecenie.

– Oboje jesteśmy wolni.

– Ty....

– Cicho, Lou. Po prostu bądź cicho.

Harry zdjął koszulkę bruneta i rzucił ją na fotel. Pociągnął go na swoje kolana i rozsiadł się wygodnie, pozwalając Louisowi na delikatne ruchy bioder i wsuwanie języka pomiędzy jego wargi. W końcu przenieśli się do sypialni, gdzie akcja rozkręciła się na dobre. Lou czuł się jak w niebie, czując w sobie Harry'ego, bo nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatni raz w ogóle uprawiał seks. Musiał ciągle kontrolować swoje jęki, bo nie mógł sobie pozwolić na obudzenie Eda. Po wszystkim leżał przy Stylesie i miał ochotę się rozpłakać. Nie chciał wchodzić w związek dwóch osób i niszczyć wszystkiego.

– Żałujesz? – usłyszał.

Spojrzał w oczy chłopaka, który głaskał go po ręce. Nie wiedział co powiedzieć, bo sam nie rozumiał swoich uczuć.

– Masz narzeczonego, Harry.

– Rozeszliśmy się.

– Nie. Wy macie jedynie przerwę, a ty go teraz zdradziłeś.

– To on mnie zostawił.

– Oh, przestań! Nie zwalaj teraz na niego winy!

– A ty nie czuj się winny – szepnął, całując go.

I Lou pozbył się tego uczucia. Rano Ed przyszedł do jego sypialni i zdziwił się na widok Harry'ego w łóżku jego ojca.

– Harry miał zły sen – skłamał Louis, nie wiedząc co odpowiedzieć na pytanie „Tato, a co Harry tu robi?"

– Chcesz o tym opowiedzieć? – zapytał Ted, patrząc na Stylesa.

– Już jest dobrze, kochanie.

– A gdzie masz koszulkę?

– Wylałem w nocy sok i nie miałem nic czystego.

– Ty też, tatusiu?

–Tak, ja też, kochanie.

Louis nie mógł wpuścić syna pod kołdrę, bo oboje byli w samej bieliźnie, a dołu już nie mieli jak wytłumaczyć.

– Wybierz ubrania do szkoły, Teddy, ja zaraz przyjdę.

– A nie mogę poleżeć z wami?

– Jest późno, kochanie, będziemy spóźnieni.

Chłopiec ze smętną miną wyszedł z sypialni i wrócił do siebie, a Louis zerwał się z łóżka i zaczął się ubierać, bo wiedział, że za chwilę jego syn wróci. Czuł się wspaniale i Harry od razu przywarł do jego ust, gdy stali ubrani.

– Nie powinniśmy, Harry...

– Walić to – mruknął z uśmiechem, kładąc rękę na biodrze chłopaka.

– Tatoooo – usłyszeli krzyk Eda. – Mogę wejść?

– Jasne, kochanie – powiedział Lou, odsuwając się od Stylesa.

Podczas zajęć Harry dostał wiadomość od Mitcha, który prosił o spotkanie. Jechał do domu z dziwną lekkością i obojętnością. W środku był już jego narzeczony, który szukał papierów.

– Tęskniłem, Harry – szepnął z uśmiechem, łapiąc go za rękę.

– Przemyślałeś wszystko?

– Chciałem cię przeprosić, Harry. Ta przerwa była głupia. Tęskniłem za tobą cholernie. Mam coś dla ciebie. – Podał mu małe pudełko z nowym zegarkiem.

Styles przytulił chłopaka i uśmiechnął się, że wszystko wróciło do normy. Pocałował go, a sytuacja szybko nabierała tempa. Po seksie leżeli we wspólnej sypialni i Mitch opowiadał, jak bardzo tęsknił za ukochanym. Harry nie wiedział, czy powinien mówić mu o tym jednym wybryku z Louisem. Zresztą to był tylko seks. Chwila słabości. Chciał zastąpić tęsknotę za Mitchellem jakimś łatwym kąskiem. Wieczorem mężczyzna powiedział, że musi zniknąć na chwilę i pojechał do Tomlinsonów po swoje rzeczy.

– Wróciłem do Mitcha, Louis – powiedział, a serce Lou znowu pękło na milion małych części.

To tylko seks, Louis – pomyślał, więc chciał udawać obojętnego.

– Oh, spoko, cieszę się. Ed, pożegnaj się z Harrym.

Ale obojętności nie było. Louis czuł się zdradzony i był zły na Stylesa przez kolejne dni. Zresztą i on nie czuł się do końca dobrze. Niby związek z Mitchem kwitnął na nowo, to jemu czegoś brakowało. Tęsknił za budzeniem się u Tomlinsonów, za porannymi wygłupami i przygotowywaniem posiłków. Ed pytał, kiedy znowu będzie u nich spał, a on nie potrafił odpowiedzieć na nic. W końcu nie wytrzymał i pojechał do Louisa. Ten nie chciał z nim rozmawiać, więc mruknął, że Ted jest u siebie i poszedł do salonu.

– Przyszedłem do ciebie.

– Po co? Po to, żeby znowu mnie przejebać i wrócić do Mitcha? Oszczędź sobie.

– Tęsknię, Louis.

– Przestań pieprzyć.

– Naprawdę tęskniłem. Budziłem się obok Mitcha i wspominałem naszą noc. Moją i twoją.

– Przestań, Harry. Masz narzeczonego. Idź do Eda albo wyjdź.

– Kocham cię, Louis.

Lou poczuł jakby dostał w twarz. Uchylił usta, ale nie potrafił wypowiedzieć żadnego słowa.

– Nie mów tak. To była jedna noc.

– Boże, Louis. Ja nie wiem jak to nazwać. – Złapał się za głowę. – Miałem poukładane życie, a potem wy się w nim pojawiliście. Ostatni tydzień u was uświadomił mi czego mi brakowało. Uwielbiam ciebie i naszego syna. Mógłbym spać na tej kanapie całe życie, jeśli tylko wiedziałbym, że rano znowu usłyszę śmiech Eda i napiję się z tobą kawy. Rozumiesz?

– Wyjdź, Harry. Proszę cię.

– Przemyśl to, błagam cię.

– Co mam przemyśleć? Jesteś z Mitchem. Idź, bo zaraz będę musiał tłumaczyć wszystko Edowi – dodał, słysząc głos chłopca, który mówił sam do siebie.

– Nas, Louis. Przemyśl nas.

Wyszedł, zostawiając Tomlinsona w rozsypce. Czuł się pobudzony i skierował do domu. Bez słowa zaczął się pakować, a Mitch, zdziwił się, widząc, co robi.

– Odchodzę, Mitch – rzucił, jakby mówił, że włączył pranie.

– Słucham?

– To był błąd, Mitchell. Ta przerwa dużo mi uświadomiła. Nie powinniśmy do siebie wracać. Bardzo ciebie kocham, ale ten związek nie ma sensu.

– Louis, tak?

Spojrzał na narzeczonego i nie wiedział co powiedzieć, więc milczał. Prędko zapełnił walizkę w ciszy, czując wzrok Mitcha na plecach. Potem dokumenty i był gotowy do wyjścia. Zostawił w salonie pierścionek i zegarek i podszedł do Mitchella.

– Kocham cię i pragnę twojego szczęścia. Jednak nie ja ci je dam.

Tomlinson właśnie rozmawiał z mamą, siedząc w ogrodzie, by Ed nie słyszał o wszystkim. Opowiadał o całej sytuacji ze Stylesem, a kobieta nie wiedziała, czy ma się wściekać, czy raczej dopingować synowi w budowaniu nowego związku. Miał łzy w oczach, bo czuł się zagubiony i sam nie wiedział co robić. Jego matka prosiła, żeby nie podejmował pochopnych decyzji i kierował się dobrem swoim i Eda.

– Mam dzwonek do drzwi, mamo. Oddzwonię.

– To Harry, tato – powiedział Ed, słysząc ojca. – Jedziesz gdzieś? – zapytał, widząc walizkę.

– Nie, skarbie, po prostu... Muszę porozmawiać z Louisem, dasz nam chwilę?

Pokiwał głową i poszedł do siebie. Lou skrzyżował ramiona i czekał na rozwój sytuacji.

– Rzuciłem go, Louis. Spakowałem w tę walizkę pięć lat mojego życia i po prostu odszedłem, rozumiesz?

Tomlinson był zdziwiony, ale jego serce przyspieszyło. Głos Harry'ego łamał się, gdy nadmiar emocji uchodził z jego ciała.

– Zrozumiałem, że nie dam mu tego, czego on pragnie. To przy was jest moje miejsce. Pozwól mi zostać na kilka dni, dopóki sobie czegoś nie znajdę.

Lou łamał się, widząc skruchę w chłopaku. Nie zdążył nic odpowiedzieć, bo wtrącił się Ed.

– Wprowadzasz się do nas?!

– Jeśli tylko tatuś mi pozwoli.

– Tak, tato! Będzie fajnie! Proszę! Pozwól mu!

– Tylko kilka dni, Harry.

Kilka dni minęło naprawdę szybko i zostało zastąpione tygodniem. Potem miesiącem. Nadeszła wiosna, a oni cieszyli się uczuciem, które zaczynało się rozwijać. Styles nadal oficjalnie zajmował kanapę, ale coraz częściej spał w sypialni Louisa, co nawet dla Eda było już normalne. Chłopiec przekonywał się do Stylesa i nie miał już problemów, by spać pomiędzy dwójką czy przytulić się do Harry'ego. Rodzina chłopaka nie mogła zrozumieć jego decyzji, ale z każdą opowieścią o małej rodzinie, przełamywali lody i przekonywali się do Lou i Eda. Chłopiec zmienił się i chętnie pomagał Annie przygotowywać obiad, gdy pojechali do nich w któryś weekend. Rodzina Tomlinsonów traktowała Stylesa z dystansem i nadal była nieufna. Dopiero gdy zakończył wszystkie sprawy z Mitchem, dotarło do nich, że to coś poważniejszego.

W maju zrobili sobie krótkie wakacje w ciepłych krajach. Ed cieszył się z piasku, wody i dużej ilości lodów, na które zgadzał się Louis. Ostatniego dnia leżeli razem w łóżku, a Teddy opowiadał o zbliżających się urodzinach i obiecanym piesku.

– O tobie Mikołaj pamiętał i przyniósł ci chłopaka, a ja?

Louis zdziwił się. Zupełnie jak Harry, który nie rozumiał sytuacji, bo przecież żaden z nich oficjalnie się nie określił.

– Skąd wiesz, że Harry to mój chłopak?

– Bo go całujesz.

Zawsze próbowali się ukrywać, ale jakoś chłopiec był sprytniejszy. Teraz odwrócił się do Stylesa i zapytał z powagą:

– Kochasz mojego tatę?

– Bardzo.

To było pierwsze wyznanie miłości od czasu ich związku, a Louis poczuł, jak jego serce mięknie.

– Widzisz, tato? To teraz totalnie musimy kupić pieska!

– Mamy mały dom, Teddy.

– Obiecałeś mi!

– Wrócimy do domu i popatrzymy, dobrze?

– Ale na pewno? Tak na milion procent?

– Tak, kochanie.

– A mogę spać z wami?

Louis westchnął, bo miał ochotę na coś innego, ale nie mógł wyrzucić syna z łóżka. Przytulił go i czekał, aż zaśnie.

– Tato? – odezwał się po dłuższej chwili.

– Hm?

– Ale tak na milion milionów procent?

– Boże, Ed. Tak, kupimy tego pieska.

– Bardzo cię kocham, tatusiu.

I rzeczywiście po powrocie musieli przeglądać ogłoszenia z psami do adopcji i strony schronisk. Louis nie był zwolennikiem hodowli i wolał inne rozwiązania. W końcu pojechał z Harrym w kilka miejsc tuż przed urodzinami Eda i znaleźli psa do adopcji. Dwumiesięczny szczeniak miał być nie większy niż do kolan i został znaleziony na śmietniku wraz z trójką rodzeństwa.

– Myślisz, że mu się spodoba? – zapytał Lou, patrząc na Harry'ego, który trzymał go za rękę.

– Na milion milionów procent – zaśmiał się.

Przez kilka dni pies miał być u rodziców Louisa i dopiero w urodziny miał trafić do nich. Ed z radością skakał wokół kartonu z psem i nie interesował się gośćmi czy pozostałymi prezentami.

– Jesteś najlepszy, tato! – powiedział, rzucając się na Lou i mocno go ściskając. – Takiego zawsze chciałem!

– Teraz będziesz musiał z nim wychodzić.

– Na pewno będę!

Radość syna była radością Louisa i czuł dumę, gdy chłopiec rzeczywiście upominał się o spacer dla „Freda". W szkole każdemu chwalił się szczeniakiem, z radością opowiadając o prezencie. Harry obserwował go, siedząc za biurkiem i pijąc kawę na przerwie na lunch.

– Harry – podszedł do niego. – Może Seth dzisiaj do mnie przyjść?

– Musimy porozmawiać z jego mamą.

– Ale może?

– Jasne, skarbie.

W szkole każdy już wiedział, że Harry mieszka z nimi i zazdrościli mu, bo każdy uwielbiał Pana Stylesa.

W czerwcu każdy cieszył się cieplejszymi dniami, a oni w weekend wybrali się na kolejną wycieczkę. W szkole zbliżał się dzień ojca, a Louis już załatwiał sobie wolne. Ed przygotowywał z klasą przedstawienie i kartki dla rodziców. Już od rana był w łóżku Louisa z czekoladą i laurką, obdarowując go całusami.

– Kocham cię, tatusiu! – powiedział, przytulając go.

– Ja ciebie też, kochanie.

Harry uśmiechał się, patrząc na nich i obejmując Teda. Chłopiec przeniósł wzrok na niego i uśmiechnął się.

– Ciebie też... tato. – Wyszczerzył się, podając mu kolorową kartkę i przytulając się.

**Author's Note:**

> Matko boska, mój najdłuższy w życiu one shot! 15k słów w dwa dni, a jakoś w opowiadaniach mi tak nie idą :/ Pomysł na fb spodobał się wielu osobom, a ja po prostu nie mogłam go nie zrealizować. Mam nadzieję, że chociaż w części Was zadowoliłam i nie wychodzicie stąd z poczuciem "Aha, liczyłem/łam na coś więcej i jest chujowo". Tak więc proszę o oceny, bo muszę wiedzieć co poprawić w przyszłości!


End file.
